All Grown Up
by MichelleHC13
Summary: When the rebel and youngest McMahon returns to WWE as a favor to her dad, she leaves behind an unknown past of hard partying, sex, and alcohol. Coming back, she's bringing all that controversy and self-destruction with her - even a weird and sultry history with a certain SHIELD member comes to life when kayfabe becomes reality
1. Welcome to Sin City

_**A/n: This is the re-edit version of my story. Once again to those that know, I apologize. If you don't know feel free to ask me and I'll tell you. Please sound off. Many of you who have left your feedback, it was taken into deep consideration and used as a reference. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Prologue:**_

"_The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others."_

_The Bronze_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_October 04, 2013_

Las Vegas was perhaps the most American city in the country. It's the world's most famous monument for reckless abandon. Here in Vegas, you step into the world of bright lights and backdoor deals – from glamorous showgirls, neon lights, fantastical mega-casinos – Vegas surely lived up to the hype of being considered the capital of entertainment.

Although glitz and glamour defines Vegas – it is known as the city of the escape. Some of the worst and destructive souls ended up here in Vegas, consumed in the year-long centennial celebration.

But self-destruction can also mean self-reflection.

And that's where Shayla McMahon fits in.

It was pushing 8 pm on a Friday and business was picking up inside the local. _The_ _Bronze_ was a small dive bar with soiree music and calm lighting on the outskirts of the Strip.

Shayla McMahon, fresh off a long and tiresome day of work wandered into _The Bronze._ Her PA friend Alison brought this small local to her attention the first night Shayla arrived in Vegas – and she's been hooked ever since. Walking inside she spotted an empty seat at the bar and she quickly occupied it.

For the last three months, Las Vegas was Shayla's home temporarily. Originally based in L.A. she was currently obtaining her role as a script coördinator. This wasn't her ideal job, considering that she aspired to be a screenwriter. But, she had to pay her bills one way or another and asking her family wasn't much of an option either.

Being a McMahon, especially the youngest, was never easy. Being the only one of her family that didn't associate herself with the larger than lifestyle brand known as WWE; she quickly became the outcast. Honestly, she was fine by that considering she still had their support. But on a financial aspect, she had to fin for herself.

"Hey Roxy, let me get my usual." Shayla said to the familiar redhead bartender. Roxy, the enigma of punk rock with her fiery hair, sternum and tongue piercings, and tatted covered pale skin, she was an old soul that Shayla found a friend in.

"Sure diva. One vodka and cranberry coming up." Roxy began preparing Shayla's cocktail as she looked around. Shayla noticed that Roxy was the only one working the bar tonight it appeared and it seemed that every few minutes, a different boisterous crowd entered. The local could only hold a certain capacity of people so things was sure to get out of hand.

"Hey Rox.' Shayla started. 'Are you the only one here tonight?" Shayla eyed the room as it appeared that the place will suddenly busting at the seams.

Roxy sighed. "Yeah.' She consented. 'Kidd had some sort of family emergency, Lils had to leave early; she claims she has some exam in the morning.' Roxy paused to catch her breath. 'And Derek is just being Derek. He's always late or not showing up at all."

Shayla could notice the panic in Roxy's hazel orbs, a sight she never saw before in the redhead.

"Um hello. I ordered a Jack and Coke 15 minutes already. Get on it!" A blonde interrupted.

Roxy was only able to muster up a nod as she fumbled around with glasses – trying her best to mix immense drinks at a time.

Shayla stood to her feet and walked around to the other side of the bar counter. She pulled off her blazer, revealing a snug black tank top and pulled her mahogany tresses into a ponytail.

"Shay, what are you doing?" Roxy queried, staring at Shayla confusingly.

"Helping out a friend." Shayla snatched the Jack Daniels bottle from Roxy's black manicured nails, as she poured it into a rocks glass.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Roxy asked, still trying to mix drinks.

"Of course I do. I have you know, I got my mixologist license in college – I've had a bartending job here and there in L.A.' Shayla proclaimed as she slid the finished drink down the bar. While at the same time removing the caps of two Heineken bottles, sending them over heads at the bar, to their rightful owners. 'And besides, I've just about tasted and had every alcoholic drink on the planet. This should be a piece of cake."

Roxy smiled at her stubborn friend. "Okay Shayla. Thanks a lot. I'll share my tips with you tonight."

Shayla shook her head negative. "No need. You keep that for princess." Shayla retorted referring to Roxy's six-year-old daughter. Roxy smiled with appreciation. "I owe you for this." Not often did people volunteer to help her with anything, but Shayla wasn't just anyone.

She was one of a kind.

* * *

It was pushing one in the morning and Shayla was still going strong tending the bar. She was shifting drinks up and down the bar with the help of Roxy and the late night traffic was slowing down. All that was left was a small group of young men and women; presumably college kids that occupied the window booths and an elder man at the end of the bar.

"Hey Mr. Larry, what you still doing here so late?" Shayla heard Roxy ask the elder man.

"I should be asking you two beautiful young ladies that.' He smiled. 'You shouldn't be out here in no bar this late."

"No, _you_ shouldn't be." Roxy replied.

"Honey, I've hung in bars before you both was even born.' He informed. 'I use to style and profile all around this city. Ya two ladies don't need to be out here working in no bar. Go settle down and find ya self somebody special – go get a career worth something." Shayla smiled as Larry gave them some sort of insight.

"Yeah I wish, it's not that easy anymore." Roxy retorted.

Nonsense!' He yelped. 'Ya beautiful young women. Any man would be proud to have you and with those beautiful smiles, anyone would be willing to give you a decent job – help ya make a decent living. Hell I know I would."

Shayla and Roxy glared at each other as they cracked a smile. "Aw Mr. Larry I'm flattered. And I know it pains an old man like yourself that society is the way it is. But now or days, women have to do their own things, their own ways."

Larry nodded. "I understand. Now hit me with another one. An old man like me ain't ready to retire for tonight."

Roxy shook her head. "Oh no you don't. I'm calling you a cab. No more for you and besides it's after midnight."

Larry, a very stubborn man, sent her a dismissive wave, focusing back to his drink.

"Listen, I'm going to call him a cab. When I come back, you can head on home. I know you got work in the morning." Roxy whispered before she headed to the backroom.

As Shayla watched Roxy head to the back, she pulled the elastic from her hair – shaking out her waves.

She combed her wild and unruly hair with her slim fingers as she grabbed her purse from underneath the bar. The sound of the bell over the door ring, signaled that someone had just entered the bar. Looking up she was greeted by the tall figure of a man with dishwater blonde hair in a worn leather jacket.

Shayla sighed once noticing him making his way to the bar counter. But it wouldn't kill to handle one last late night patron.

"Hey, what can I get you?" She asked politely.

He prolonged for a minute as he stared at her with his icy blue eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the dim lighting of the room that made them appear to sparkle, but it was definitely hard for Shayla to look away. He did look familiar.

"Scotch on the rocks." He rasped at her – his voice too deep for comfort.

She nodded. "One scotch on the rocks coming up." She turned to grab a glass before placing it on the counter – filling it with the libation of his choice.

"Ya work here?" He casually asked, handing her a crisp $10 bill. Looking up, Shayla noticed the amused smirk dancing on his lips. It was odd he was even asking her that. Even though she didn't, to the average person walking into the bar and finding her behind the counter asking what he wants, it would be obvious that she did.

"Actually I don't. Just trying to help a friend." She handed him his drink and took the bill from his lanky fingers.

"Well isn't that nice of ya." He appeased, taking a sip from his drink.

Shayla lent on the counter, staring around absent-mindedly – mostly staring at this stranger.

"Why?"

He looked up at her with a sly grin. "Why what?"

"Why you wanna know if I work here. To any other person, it would be obvious."

He shrugged. "Well ya don't.' He started. 'But I asked because I've never seen ya before."

"So you're a regular." Shayla found it odd that if he was, why she haven't she seen him before. She was a respectable regular of her own.

"I guess ya could say that." He shrugged with a sip from his drink.

Shayla rested her hands on her hips. "Then how come _I've _never seen you before."

He downed the remainder of his drink, appearing to be in no rush to answer her. "Same way I've never seen you."

Shayla allowed her tongue to scrap her front teeth watching him smirk at her. There was a glint in his blue eyes – it was mischievous.

Before she could respond, Roxy interrupted by arriving from the backroom with cleaning supplies overflowing in her hands. Shayla stopped her by grabbing some from her hands and placing them on the counter.

"Hey Jon." Roxy said, finally looking up. _Jon._ So that was what his name is. Roxy noticed the silence as she immediately broke it. "Did I miss something here?" She asked curiously.

"No." Shayla answered abruptly.

Roxy, still with curiosity in her eyes, decided to drop it. "Well okay. Shayla you could go home now, I got things covered from here."

Shayla nodded. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Mr. Larry's cab is on the way and besides I'm locking the door now so no more rovers come falling in. I've had enough for one night." Roxy replied, sweeping her loose red strands off her face, pushing them behind her ear.

Shayla followed her motion, feeling uncomfortable as this Jon guy continued to gawk at her with that smirk that seemed to profoundly accompany his face. "Okay, well I guess I'll be going. I'll come and stop by tomorrow; just in case you need my help…again." Roxy chuckled at Shayla's comment, receiving her hug.

Shayla pulled away slowly. "Goodnight Mr. Larry…and um, goodnight _Jon_." Mr. Larry waved goodbye, but Shayla didn't stick around for Jon's response. She quickly grabbed her blazer and purse before exiting the bar.

Watching Shayla walk down the sidewalk through the window, Jon turned around to face Roxy who was wiping off the counter with a cleaning wipe.

"Ya friend, what's up with her?" Roxy looked up to meet his gaze.

"Watchu mean?"

Jon hopped off the stool and stood to his feet. "Guess I'll have to find out for myself."

* * *

Walking through the alley that led to the Strip and her hotel, Shayla felt her phone buzzing in the pocket. Looking at the caller id, she saw it was her sister Stephanie.

Stephanie McMahon Levesque, was Shayla's older sister by eight years. Mother. Wife. WWE Executive. If it was one person who knew the outre and convoluted scheme created by Vince McMahon – it was Stephanie.

"Hello." Shayla answered with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" Stephanie asked.

"No.' Shayla answered. 'But I mean it is 12:45 in the morning here in Vegas." Shayla listened as Stephanie chuckled.

"My bad. I forgot." The only motion Shayla had that she was sure Stephanie couldn't hear was to roll her eyes.

"So what do you want at 9:45 on your side of the U.S?"

"Well.' Steph paused before continuing. 'I've been trying to reach you all day, but I've been so busy."

"Wait, now how could you be trying to reach me, but you're the one that's been busy." Shayla interrupted.

"You know what I mean Shayla." Shayla could hear the stern and annoyance in Stephanie's voice. That was the kind of effect she had on her sister.

"Okay, so what's up then?"

There was a prolonged pause before Stephanie responded. "Well, mom and dad; as do I want to know are you coming home for the holidays."

Shayla stopped walking long enough to give a response. "Jeez Steph, Thanksgiving isn't for another month."

"Yeah.' Stephanie spoke over her. 'You know how mom and dad is about this type of stuff. The holidays seem to be the only time we all get together. Especially you, seeing as you didn't come home last year, for whatever the reason."

Weather Shayla wanted to admit it or not, Stephanie was right. There was one thing about the head of the McMahon family, Thanksgiving and Christmas was the only times that Vince and Linda made no exceptions to each of their children to come home and spend time at the McMahon estate.

"Yeah well, I was busy." Shayla lied and Stephanie knew it. In reality, the day before Shayla was supposed to be catching her flight to Connecticut, she got totally wasted after a night of partying – too sick to make it to the airport. She spent two days recovering from the worst hangover she ever had, therefore she missed Thanksgiving. A similar scenario took place during Christmas as well.

"Listen, I'm not going to beg you. I just want to know whether you are or not. It's a simply yes or no."

Before Shayla could respond, a dark figure circled her until it was standing face to face with her. Looking up, she saw those blue orbs that were illuminated under the neon lights of the Vegas Strip.

'Shayla, hello." Stephanie asked, believing that Shayla had hung up.

"Um sis.' Shayla never removed her fetching gaze from Jon. 'I'll call you back."

Before Stephanie could protest, Shayla had hung up. She and Jon shared pensive blue irises staring back at each other.

With a smirk and a slight chuckle, he appeared to be in no rush to explain himself. He folded his arms against his chest. Shayla soon realized he was a very prolonged individual – he never was in rush to do anything. Not even giving an answer. He pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips before lighting the tip with his lighter.

"Ya know,' He started, blowing smoke from his lips. 'Ya didn't have to end your phone conversation. I would have let ya finish."

Shayla glared at him nervously. She wasn't sure to be timid or annoyed at the nerve of this guy.

"Were you following me?" She posed, folding her arms along her breasts.

Jon pulled in his neck, appearing appalled at her for her brazen. "Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes you!"

Jon snorted at her. "Of course not."

"So what are you doing?" She sent him a pointing look.

"I'm going home. I actually live this way." Shayla still wasn't buying it.

"So you just so happened to decide that it was okay for you to walk up on me like that, I could have-"

"Ya could have what?" He challenged.

"I could have slapped the fuck out of you!" She blurted out.

Jon blinked furiously at her followed by a sly grin. "Oh, what a potty mouth. That's no way for a lady to talk." He responded; but his playful tone said something else.

Shayla wanted to frown but she couldn't. Instead a meager smile formed on her lips. She shrugged past him as she continued to walk away from Jon. But she didn't get far as Jon jogged up to her.

"I'm guessing you live this way too.' Shayla kept walking while rolling her eyes. 'Ya know, it's not safe for girls to be walking this Strip by themselves – especially this late at night."

Shayla stopped and turned to look at him. "I don't think I'll have anything to worry about."

"Oh really, why not?" He blew smoke from his lips.

"Because I'm not a little girl. I'm a grown woman!" She snapped.

Yet again, he blew smoke from his lips this time she fanned it away in disgust. "You really shouldn't smoke those things." Shayla hated cigarettes – profoundly despised them.

Jon stared at the finished bud before throwing it into the street. "There's a lot of things I shouldn't do, but I do them anyway."

"Well ain't you a badass."

Shayla didn't seem to be annoyed once she continued walking and Jon walked along side of her. There was a comfortable silence between them until Jon spoke.

"Ya don't live here do ya?" He queried with a more serious tone.

"Is it obvious?"

Jon shrugged. "Maybe just a little." He said followed by a smirk.

Shayla felt her cheeks flush as she blushed. "Well I have you know that I don't.' She admitted. 'I actually live in Los Angeles."

"Oh. So you a valley girl?"

"Yeah no." She interrupted. "I just live there."

"Well excuse me." Jon simpered as she set him straight.

"Originally, I'm from Connecticut.' She admitted breaking yet another silence. 'I'm working on a film here for the next few weeks."

Jon nodded as he took in every word. "So let me guess, ya some sort of pretentious actress or screenwriter?"

Shayla escaped a haughty laugh. "Ha. I wish."

Jon smiled at her honesty – she seemed pretty down to earth in his eyes. "So what ya do then? What ya some sort of runner."

Shayla smiled. "No. I'm a script coordinator."

"A script coordinator?' He repeated and she nodded to confirm. 'Never heard of that."

"Of course you haven't."

Shayla looked straight ahead to notice the illuminated sign announcing that they had reached Caesars Palace – Shayla slightly got disappointed. She was actually enjoying herself with Jon. Yeah, he was a bit weird – maybe even rude due to his snarky remarks – but she saw no harm in friendly conversation.

Jon noticed her saddened sad expression as she came to a stop. "So, I'm guessing we're here." Jon replied, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Jon, be honest with me.' She murmured. 'You don't really live this way do you?"

Jon stared down at her smaller anatomy – his lashes hung low over his eyes. "No, I don't."

She nearly snorted at him. "So you _were_ following me?"

"No, not exactly." Jon disagreed, holding up a lone finger.

"What exactly is it then? It's okay to admit it."

She watched as Jon's brows furrow. "Don't flatter yourself."

"So what is it then?" By letting him know that she wasn't going to ease up until he told her truth, she placed her hands on her slim waist. Pestering was a trait she stood by. She was definitely Vince McMahon's child – never stopped badgering until she knew the truth; especially if she knew someone was lying to her.

Jon expelled a loud sigh before he gave his extended response. "Like I said, it's not safe for a woman like you to walk alone this late. Only bums, drunks, and psychos are out this time of night."

"Oh yeah.' She challenged. 'And which one are you?"

Jon grinned at her smarmy comment. "I don't know. Ya tell me?"

Shayla teased Jon by tapping a single metallic painted fingernail on her chin. "I don't know either. Still trying to figure you out."

"Good luck with that." Jon took a step further, now so close Shayla could feel his breath brush her plump pink lips. "I guess this is goodnight." She murmured. With him so close, she felt the radiation of his body heat that was suddenly causing a fire to ignite in her.

"I guess so.' He paused, brushing a strand of her hair off her face and curling it behind her ear. 'I hope you enjoy Vegas." She watched him pull away from her, turn on his heels and walk off into the night.

_Who is this man? And why is he making me feel this way?" _She thought to herself as she entered her hotel.


	2. What's Past is Prolouge

'_When we are tired, we are attacked by ideas we conquered long ago.'_

_Roxy's Apartment _

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_ October 14, 2013_

Fresh off the plane, Shayla headed straight to Roxy's apartment. She considered going to _The Bronze_ but she knew tonight was Roxy's night off and Shayla needed to vent. After another execrable attempt at getting one of her scripts picked up over the weekend while back in L.A, all Shayla wanted was a drink – but it was the last thing she needed. Being a recovering alcoholic and former disported drug abuser, stress and denial wasn't something she could handle easily. And after weeks of promising to be only a casual drinker – she was about to ploy herself over the edge. Yet again.

"Hey Shay, was everything good in L.A?' Roxy asked as she held her front door open for Shayla to enter. From the scowl that was plastered on Shayla's face and that she shrugged past Roxy as she entered her apartment, Roxy instantly knew something was wrong. 'I guess not." Roxy murmured.

Shayla flopped down into the recliner as she held her head into the palm of her hand. She could see Roxy's daughter Ashley stare at her absent-mindedly.

"Hi Ms. Shay." Ashley said but her mother grabbed her shoulder and directed her to her bedroom.

"Um Ash, go finish watching wrestling in your room; Ms. Shay isn't feeling well today."

"Ok." Ashley murmured as she exited to the back room. Meanwhile, Roxy sat across from Shayla, staring sadly at her.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

Shayla shook her head. Roxy expelled a deep sigh before standing to her feet and heading towards her kitchen. But before she could, Shayla spoke up.

"The asshole didn't even read it!" Shayla blurted out. _Ah, now we're getting somewhere_. Roxy thought to herself as she resumed to her seat.

"So what happened?"

Shayla expelled a weary sigh. "He didn't even read it! He just kept playing with the wooden thingy on his desk."

"His name plate?" Roxy confirmed.

"Yeah that.' Shayla exhaled another deep breath. 'And then when I called him out on it, he claims he don't need to read it. He's talking about the only way he'll do something for me, is if I'll do something for him."

Roxy brows furrowed into a knot. "Something like what?" Shayla shot Roxy with a pointing look and she instantly knew what that something was.

'So did you tell Marcella?" Marcella Jones. Cougar. Botox queen. Self-dubbed best agent in the state of California but Shayla begged a differ.

"Of course I told the old witch."

"And?"

"And,' Shayla repeated. 'She called and cursed him out, threatening to end his entire career; but what difference is that going to make? He still didn't read my script or even acknowledged me."

"Well then fuck him!' Roxy blurted out. 'I'm sure there is some other great directors in the city."

"I know that already Rox. But it's been the fifth time this year." Shayla stood to her feet. She had enough of the discussion so she headed to the kitchen.

"Where's the vodka?" Roxy stared suspiciously at her friend as she followed her friend. She was aware of Shayla's alcohol problem – thanks to Allison. And every time Shayla was feeling depressed, she always seemed to find happiness at the bottom of a liquor bottle.

Roxy watched as Shayla opened the carafe and placed it to her lips as she downed half of the bottle's content.

"Shay, you don't want a glass?"

Shayla bellowed a gritty belch, the smell of vodka filled Roxy's nostrils. "What for? I'm _way_ beyond that point." She retorted with another swig of the strong relish.

Shayla carried the bottle back into the living room as she caught a glimpse of the television – realizing Monday Night RAW was on. Anything related to her family was the last thing Shayla wanted to see.

"You watch that crap?" She snarled, pointing at the plasma screen.

"No, _I_ don't.' Roxy replied, grabbing the remote. 'But Ash does."

"Well she shouldn't. It's corrupt." Shayla was feeling tipsy and Roxy could tell.

"What's gotten into you?" Roxy yelped.

"Life."

No reason to stick around much longer – all that she needed to say - she said and it was best she headed home.

Roxy noticed her walking to the front door – liquor bottle still in hand. "Where ya going?"

Shayla spun around brusquely. 'Somewhere. Anywhere. Everywhere." She drunkenly slurred, spilling droplets from her bottle of vodka onto Roxy's wooden floors.

Roxy tugged Shayla's arm. "I don't think-"

Shayla pressed a lone finger to Roxy's thin lips, shushing her. "I'll be fine. I always am." Shayla replied before opening the door and exiting Roxy's apartment.

Roxy shook her head in disgust. If Shayla continued down this route, it was only a matter of time before she would crumble. But self-destruction can only be controlled; never cured.

And Shayla w_as_ self-destructive – it was only a matter of time before she found that out on her own.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

_Shayla's Hotel Room_

Shayla woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand, aside her bed. Much of the events from the previous night was simply a blur. She remembered stopping by Roxy's apartment. What happened afterwards, she had no idea.

"Hello." Her voice groggy – having no idea who she was talking to.

"So, what happened to you calling me back?" _Stephanie._ The last thing Shayla wanted to do as she recovered from yet another selfless hangover – was Stephanie McMahon.

"I forgot."

Stephanie dry heaved through the phone. "Let me guess, you was busy.' Shayla nodded as if her sister could see her. 'So busy that in the last week, you couldn't call me back?"

Shayla was becoming annoyed at Stephanie's fawning attitude. "Well you called me, so what's the point? I said I forgot."

"The point is.' Stephanie sighed. 'I was waiting for your call so you can give me your answer." Shayla rolled her eyes once realizing what Steph was referring to: Coming home for the holidays.

It wasn't that Shayla didn't like spending time with her family. It was that every time she was around them, she felt she was living a lie. Here she was, struggling to make ends meet and there her family was, operating the largest sports entertainment company in the world. And being the stubborn girl she was, Shayla refused to ask anyone for help.

Including her judgmental family.

Shayla sighed loud enough for Steph to hear. "Well I haven't made up my mind."

"You're so difficult. Why can't you sacrifice yourself and your own selflessness just one time?"

"Like you're one to talk."

For as long as Shayla could remember, her and Steph was always at each other's throats – deciding who was the sister with the most superiority. As adults, it was something that had yet to change in their relationship.

"Don't insult me Shayla.' Stephanie snarled. 'You do what you want. I give up!"

Shayla paused as she could hear the disappointment in her sister's voice. Instant guilt took over her senses as she let out a loud sigh.

"Fine! I'll come. You happy?"

"Very.' Shayla could tell that Stephanie was smiling – she could hear it in her voice. 'I'll see you next month."

"Whatever." Shayla said flatly before she hung up her phone and throwing it down onto the pillow next to her – covering her face with the cream duvet.

_What the hell? I'll do it – how bad can it be?_


	3. Tell no lies

'_It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny.'_

_Shayla's Hotel room_

_Caesars Palace – Las Vegas_

_October 18, 2013_

Shayla rubbed her sore eyes as she looked away from her laptop screen for a moment. For the past three hours, she found herself typing away at her computer. Her laptop was the key to everything she was. All her written scripts, poems, etc. was programmed into her laptop. Friday night had come back around and she argued back and in forth in her mind should she go out or not. The last couple of days for her was chaotic and she still had work that weekend. So instead of following the after work drinks ritual with her co-workers, she opted out the option and decided to spend the night in.

After a much-needed bubble bath, Shayla found herself seated in the middle of her bed, indulging in a glass of wine.

Shay was taking out of her muse at the vibration of her phone on the nightstand. Looking at the caller id, she sighed before answering.

"Hello."

"Hey girl, what's going on?" It was the friendly voice of her best friend and PA buddy, Alison. It was rare for Shay to have many friends, but she befriended Alison within the first week of being in California, which was over 5 years ago – they've been friends ever since. She was a sharp spoken Chicago native, who had the unpleasant duty of being the PA to the Assistant Director, Troy, who was considered one of the biggest narcissist and a total jerk. It was usually wrong for two former disastrous people to befriend one another – but here they were. Best friends. Roommates. Co-workers.

"Hey Ally, where are you?" Shayla said in a sing-song tone, wedging her cell phone between her ear and shoulder – trying to talk over the loud music in the background.

"I'm at Derek's, but listen.' Alison screamed over the music. 'There is this party tomorrow night at Spearmint Rhino's. I was, um, wondering if you wanted to come with me. It's for Kidd's; it's his birthday. Please."

There was an expectant pause before Shayla spoke. "I don't know about this Ally. You know I have to stay away from that type of environment." Instinctively, flashbacks of her party days flashed into Shayla's mind and she swallowed hard.

"Oh come on Shayla, please. For me?' Ally urged. 'You've sobered up already. Time to start back over."

Though Alison was a great friend – she was a horrible influence. She's aware of Shayla's past demons. Excessive drinking. Casual drug use. Random sex with strangers. Alison encouraged it all. And at times, Shayla wondered did she even care about her wellbeing – did Alison even care about her own?

'So, what do you say?" Alison request still flooded in the air, taking Shayla out of her reverie.

'Alison I already told you that I wanted to stay in this weekend. Catch up on some work, make my reservations so I can go back to Connecticut next month – you know this."

"Oh please.' Alison quipped. 'You can always do that. But this is going to be the party of a lifetime."

Shayla snort came out as a pigment of a laugh. "I don't know about this still. Isn't Spearmint Rhino's a gentleman's club?"

"Yeah, but Kidd is renting the whole thing out for the night."

"I don't know, Ally. It's not really my scene. Is Roxy going?" Shayla knew that if Roxy was going, then things wouldn't be so bad. Shayla wouldn't have to worry about getting too out of control. Roxy always managed to keep her levelheaded.

"I don't know. Probably not, you know how Rox is."

"Yeah you do have a point."

"But forget her. You can still have a good time."

"Ally, I don't know about this."

'Please.'

_Sigh._

'Please.'

_Sigh._

'Pretty please.' Ally continued to beg. Shayla was like the big sister she never had and she just prayed Shay would say yes.

'Come on Shayla, pleas-" Alison repeated until Shayla spoke over her.

"Okay, okay Alison! Fine, I'll come. But I'm not staying long, you got that?" Shayla could hear her heavy breathing through the phone.

Shayla knew she was slowly spinning off her straight and narrow path.

"Yay! Thank you Shay-Shay. Love ya. Okay so the party starts at 8, but we probably won't get there until 10, that's when the party really going to crank up. I'll pick you up by 9."

"Yeah whatever. By the way, don't ever call me that again." Shayla pitched referring to the ridiculous nickname that Ally had adapted for her.

"Yes, _Shay-Shay_. Call ya tomorrow. Later." And with that, she hung up.

Shayla couldn't help but chuckle. _This girl is really going to run me up the wall._

* * *

_The Next Day…_

_Spearmint Rhino's _

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

The cab in which Alison and Shayla was in came to a complete halt in front of the club. You could hear the bombing frolic music from outside. Shayla was the first to step out from the cab followed by Alison. In mid-October, Shay looked down at her ebony attire in contrast to Alison hot pink mini dress, her long blonde curls cascaded down her shoulder. Even if it was Vegas, the night air was still crisp, too crisp for a mini dress. Alison wasn't precise about a dress attire so Shayla choose a black plunge jumpsuit with lacy sleeves and black pumps. She sported a leather clutch and a vintage leather jacket along with wearing her mahogany hair curly around her face and shoulders. She believed she looked quite casual.

"So girl, are you ready?" Alison asked as she grabbed Shayla's hand.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Of course they was fashionably late thanks to Alison. Lord knows how many people was in this place because it was packed with unknown people and Shay immediately became uncomfortable. Looking around, there was guys and girls jugging down beer from beer pumps. Random girls and even real strippers were coming out of their clothes – up and down poles and dancing on tables. The atmosphere was foggy with smoke and reeked of sweat and sex.

Shayla was definitely out of her element.

"Alley Cat! Damn girl, you looking real sexy there." Shayla looked up to see the tatted gentleman with large funnels in each ear, known as Kidd as he walked up to them.

"Kidd! Happy Birthday baby boy!" Alison yelped as Kidd pulled her in for a hug that extended longer than the average friend embrace.

Once they pulled away and ended their silent whispers in each other's ear, Kidd finally noticed Shayla standing there.

"Lady Shay. Now we really about to turn up. I got two of biggest party girls at my party." Kidd's wide grin was matched with Shayla diffident smile.

"Glad to be here." She lied.

"Well thanks for coming." Kidd replied with a sly grin.

"She doesn't get out often anymore, she's such a workaholic." Alison butted in. Shayla cut her eye slightly at Alison in attempt to swallow back down all the obscenities that she wanted to unleash.

"Well I hope ya here to party little lady. No work around here tonight!" A chorus of bystanders yelped in agreement. Kidd gripped Ally's waist, pulling her closer to his side. He whispered something in her ear that Shayla couldn't make out but whatever it was, Shayla knew it was inappropriate for others to hear as Alison flashed a sultry smirk.

'Well um, Shayla, drinks are at the bar, enjoy yaself." Kidd continued. Shayla nodded as she watched Alison walk off with this dude without a simple goodbye or an answer to where she was going.

_This was turning out to be a bad night already_.

At this point, Shayla was now standing alone in the middle of a packed club full of strangers. The option of leaving was an easy possibility but she found it to be rude to just up and leave without a goodbye. But on the other hand, she felt out-of-place and not welcomed.

_I need a drink._

Shayla caught the eye of the open bar and headed right over there. She couldn't allow the festivities around her ruin her night. She didn't get out of bed after a long day of work and get all doled out, to waste it and not have a good time. She was bound to make the best of the night.

Finally with the help of a martini, Shayla felt herself loosing up as she swayed in her seat to the loud music.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

"Enjoying yaself g-g-girlie?!" Alison slurred as she bumped into Shayla, trying to take the seat next to her. Looking into Ally's bloodshot eyes, it was obvious that she was drunk – _very drunk._

"Where the hell you been." Shayla asked flatly. It was already 2 hours in and Shayla hadn't seen her since they walked in.

Ally appeared to be in a daze but she did finally respond. 'I-I-I w-was w-with Kidd, he w-was introducing me ta people, ya k-know."

"Okay, it's time to go. You are obviously drunk." Shayla tried tugging on Alison's hand ready to call a cab and head back to their hotel rooms, but Ally had other plans as she pulled her hand away.

"Ya know, w-what ya p-p-problem is Shayla, you n-need ta get laid. I-It's no f-fun being an uptight bitch all the time."

Shayla was surprised by Ally's comment. No one ever talked to her like that before. _Ever._

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me! G-G-Get ya panties outta bunch and stop being a fucking suit all the time. Y-ya might enjoy y-ya boring ass life, b-but I-I d-don't." Alison slurred on. Shayla wasn't actually sure where this was coming from so she tried to remain calm. But on the inside, she was seething in anger.

"I see how you feel, find your own fucking way home then. You know I'm trying to get myself together." Shay spat before heading to the exit and out into the cool air. However, she didn't make it far especially as she turned the corner to crash into the chest of someone.

"Jon!" She stumbled back as his hand caught her elbow. He was the last person she would expect to see here. Was he and Kidd really friends? Her mind went completely blank when she saw the glint in his blue eyes. It was mischievous yet again. Like he found some sort of enjoyment seeing her squirm around him all of a sudden – and he _knew it_.

Their bodies was now pressed together as his hand slide down her side and landed on her hip. Her breath got caught in her throat under his closeness, she was able to feel the muscle of his torso against the fabric of her jumpsuit. Her breath quickened when she felt him lean in. "Hello Shayla." His breath brushed along her neck, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. He studied her for another moment; never saying a word. However, their intensity was interrupted once Kidd and a couple of his ignorant friends followed him outside.

"Jon! I see ya made it. I see they let you off your leach." Kidd replied pointing inside. Jon nodded.

"Ha, ha man, real funny. I'll be in there in a minute." He said never removing his intense gaze from Shayla who was uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Kidd looked back and forth between them trying to understand the tension in the air but he was too drunk and high to care. He gave Jon dab and along with his patrons, they went back inside. As soon as they disappeared, they simply stared at each other.

Shayla hadn't thought about him much since their first interaction but he did cross her mind maybe once or twice.

There was a short respite, until finally Jon spoke. "So what are ya doing here?" He queried casually.

"Before you make any assumptions, I came here with a friend and now I'm leaving." She answered quickly.

"Why?" He pried. "Party is just starting and plus I'm here now." Jon revealed that cocky smile that he seemed to reserve only for her.

Shayla folded her arms along her bosoms. "Oh really? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, now you can have a good time and enjoy yaself."

"And who said, I wasn't _enjoying_ myself?" She appeased.

Jon snort came out in the form of a cocky laugh. "Who ya fooling? If ya was having such a great ass time, then why you standing out here talking to me. Shouldn't you be inside, _enjoying_ yaself." Jon smirked. Shayla rolled her eyes.

There was another silence, until he spoke up again.

"So, how have ya been?" He asked.

"I've been better."

There was a long and awkward pause between them, but Shayla broke it.

"So are you going to stand out here with me or are you going to hang out with your friends?" Shayla asked looking up into Jon's eyes.

"Only if you are."

"Oh no, hell no. I'm not going back in there, it's a fiasco in there. No way!" Shayla dismissed with a negative nod of her head. Jon's eyes lit up at her response as he gave a small laugh. It wasn't the cocky one, but one that seemed rare; it was happy.

'What's so funny?' She asked clueless.

"Honestly, you are." He smirked. Without warning, he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered, backing away. Moments like this made her afraid of him.

"One night…give me one night and I can promise that you'll have a good time." He murmured as he lent down to whisper in her ear. His lips were so close that his breath brushed the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She murmured. Jon pulled away to stare in her icy blue orbs.

"I think you already do." He cupped her hand and lend her back inside. She had no choice but to follow no matter how badly she wanted to turn around and run away.

Jon being Jon, surpassed everyone, and headed straight to the back where there was a bank of pool tables. It was considerably better lit back here and not too many occupied the space. While walking close behind Jon, she held her breath as all eyes appeared to be on them. Maybe it was her imagination. Jon said hello to a couple of guys and winked at a couple of unattractive girls as Shayla considered them, but for the most part he remained incognito. Typical Jon.

She looked around to see if there was any signs of Alison who was no longer where Shay left her; no sign of her anywhere.

"So have you been here before?" She asked, pulling off her jacket.

"Few times.' He supplied. 'Came here with a couple of friends a few times, got a drink and a lab dance here and there." Jon winked at her.

Shayla lent on the edge of the pool table. "So, how long you been living here in Vegas?"

Jon smirked. "About a year, maybe a little longer. But, I'm hardly here, I barely see my apartment or sleep in my own bed." He shrugged.

"Why is that?" She pried.

Jon sighed. "My _job_ requires a lot of traveling so I'm hardly home." Shayla made sure to make a mental note of what he just said._ 'His job requires a lot of traveling, so he's hardly home.' _

"So where are you from?"

"Cincinnati.' He said flatly. 'Left that place a long time ago." Shayla noticed his brows lower as he appeared deep in ponder. That was the first time she noticed any real emotional reaction from him.

"But anyways.' Jon segued. 'How about I get us some drinks and then I'll beat your sexy ass real quick in a game of pool." He winked at her.

Circling the table, she picked up the pool stick on the table. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Jonny boy.' She bent over giving him full access to her heart-shaped ass and he blatantly stared at it as he watched her get an 8 ball in the hole. 'True story, my ex and I hustled a guy in college out of a grand in a game of pool." She continued with a wink.

Jon looked suspicious. 'Oh really, didn't take you as a hustler."

"You'll be surprised at the things I am." She opposed in a sultry tone.

"Oh really." He smirked. "Tell me more."

Shayla smirked at how his eyes sparked of naughtiness.

"Maybe you'll get luc-"

"_Jon?!"_

A warbled female voice seemed to approach them. "Jon?" She repeated; next thing Shayla knew she was shoved aside by the petite woman who wedged herself between them.

'Oh shit! It is you. Kidd didn't tell me you was coming." She continued. It was obvious that she was a local – especially with the fact that she knew Kidd and Jon. But the question was, how _did_ she know him? From the way she was rubbing her gritty fingers up and down Jon's chest, she had to know him pretty well. _Who was this bitch?_

Jon, who was usually cool in these kinds of situations, rubbed his nap. 'Hey Lola, didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, you know I get around." She responded. _Of course you do._ Shayla gave the girl the once over. Fake boobs, wacked lip piercing, dirty dark roots that was bulging out from under a bad dye job, a busted tramp stamp, and press-on nails. One word in particular came to Shayla's mind: _whore._

"Lola, this is um Shayla. Shayla, Lola is an old friend of mines." He said.

"Jon, no need to be formal, you act like we wasn't 'hanging' out 2 days ago."

Shayla grew physically sick at the thought that Jon could want to be around someone like this. Let alone, being _sexually active _with someone like this.

"Um hi," Shayla said inserting herself between them. She wasn't sure why she was being so overly protective of Jon as if he was hers, but she still was pissed that this woman was simply disrespecting her – not acknowledging her existence.

"So, Jon you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend the other night." Lola inserted giving Shayla a look over herself, still clinging to Jon. Shayla was sure she was growing horns from the roots of her hair. She was curious at what Jon's answer was going to be. His answer was definitely prolonged.

But instead of a verbal response, Jon draped his strong bicep around Shayla's neck pulling her closer. Shayla, surprised by Jon's gesture but instead of complaining, she played along.

"Whatever." Lola said before backing away and disappearing into the crowd. As soon as she was out of sight, Shayla shrugged Jon's arm from around her causing him to frown.

It was painfully obvious that Jon and this girl shared an intimate history and it made Shayla cringe.

"So who is she?" Shayla said with the exact attitude intended.

Jon gave a haughty laugh, catching her off guard. "You're jealous."

"That's not answering my question Jon."

"But, it's obvious. You are jealous. It's okay to admit it." He winked at her.

"Why would I be? You don't belong to me – I barely know you."

_Was she jealous? _She only knew the guy for 2 weeks and they only had 1 encounter with each other prior to this one and yet she felt as if she knew him longer and that he actually meant something to her.

"We can change that ya know?"

Shayla smirked. "No thanks. I'm fine with this arrangement. Now get your sexy ass over there and get me that drink you promised."

Jon smirked at her feistiness – not offended at all by her blatant kittenish comments.

"As you wish." He said before getting lost into the crowd as he headed to the bar.

* * *

"Maybe you should slow it down on the shots, Sunshine." Jon explained as he watched Shayla down at least her 10th shot of tequila in the last 2 hours.

"Oh please.' Shayla sucked on a lime. 'I know how to hold my liquor."

"Ya sure about that."

Shayla kissed Jon's cheek. "Positive."

However she wasn't positive at all. In trying to stand up, she tumbled over her own heel-clad feet, falling to the floor in a loud thud while laughing hysterically.

Jon scratched his nap - not sure of what to do. "Ya really need to get up." With the help of Jon's strong bicep, Shayla pulled herself up off the floor – leaning on Jon for support.

"Y-You're s-so nice." She whispered in Jon's ear.

Jon rolled his eyes before picking her up; bridal style and carried her out the club.

"Yo Jon, ya leaving already. You and Lady Shayla?" Kidd asked, catching Jon at the entrance.

"Yup.' Jon struggled, adjusting her in his arms. 'We're leaving."

Kidd held out his fist for dab but Jon ignored it. "Have fun tonight. That one right there…" The hard look that Jon gave him, made Kidd change his mind about finishing his sentence. Instead he moved aside, allowing Jon to leave.

He carried her outside and hauled her a cab. Once helping her inside, he realized it was no way she was going to make it on her own beyond this point – oddly enough, he actually cared. He climbed inside with her, giving the driver the address to her hotel. They rode in silence as he watched Shayla from the corner of his eye. She looked distraught, her now messy hair covering her blue eyes. What had he gotten himself into? He refused to touch her until the cab came to a halt and he was once again helping her stand on her own.

"What floor ya on?" He asked as they entered the lobby.

Shayla didn't have the energy to respond, so she held up four fingers. Jon past security and the front desk as he headed to the elevator. Once inside, Shayla continuously played with the little curls that fell over his eyes.

"Y-You're so cute." She grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks."

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and Jon helped her limp body out and down the hall.

"What's ya room?"

"410." Jon nodded still helping her. He held her body against the wall aside her door.

"Where's ya key card?"

Shayla shrugged while licking her lips. "I don't know.' She pouted like a sulky child. 'Guess you got to find it."

Jon rolled her eyes again before searching her pockets and bag. Discovering it wasn't there, he felt around her waist, up her side, and around her breast.

"You're getting warmer." She murmured.

Jon stopped to smirk at her before finding it in her bra. "Are ya always this touchy when ya drunk?"

Shayla nodded. He snorted at her before opening the door and helping her inside. Jon closed the door behind him with his foot as he watched her tumble over the couch and landing flat on her face.

He tried his hardest not to laugh at her – but it was difficult. Instead, he helped her to her feet and into the attached bedroom. Shayla flopped down on her bed as Jon pulled off her heels.

"Goodnight." He said brusquely before turning on his heels and heading to the door – not before he heard her small voice behind him.

"Jon.' She murmured.

"Yeah."

"Stay with me."

Jon stared at her with a penetrating glare. He could see the panic in her eyes and he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He thought that sex was what she wanted and needed – but what Shayla was seeking was so much more. And he knew he couldn't give it to her no matter how strong the lust and sexually tension appeared to be between them. Within 2 long strides, Jon stood in front her. He was so intimately close that she felt paralyzed around him. On the other hand, something sparked in her as she felt her body sober up. The mist and lust behind the toxic intimacy became unclouded. All her past hurt and memories of sex with strangers came flooding back and she returned to her senses realizing the reality behind this situation. Jon realized it just as well.

"I don't think that's the best idea." For the first time in a long time, Jon turned down sex with a beautiful woman. Not because of Shayla. He was attracted to her, poisoned by her blissful aroma, the mystery in her deep blue oculars – his body couldn't resist her. But, in his heart Jon knew she was a broken woman and for the first time, he actually cared.

'Have a good night Shayla." Jon grabbed her nap, pulling her closer to him. Shayla expected an erotic kiss to her lips but instead he kissed her forehead delicately – his lips still lingered once he pulled away. Shayla tried to disguise the disappointment she felt. She must be the most repellant individual for a hound like Jon to turn her down.

The last thing she heard before passing out was the sound of the door slamming behind him.

Just another drunk and lonely night – in the life of Shayla McMahon.

* * *

**_Lyrics from Light em up by Fall Out Boys _**


	4. Game Change

"_The game never changes, you must be in the secret before you are shown to the public." _

Shayla woke up the next morning to the sunlight that peaked from behind the linen curtain of her hotel; bathing her skin. She could barely lift her dark lashes from over her bloodshot eyes. She attempted to trace the outline of the ceiling with her eyes, but the ceiling fan refused to stay still.

_Just another morning in her world._

She was use to waking up with a hangover – the feeling never got old. She understood all the mechanics to dealing with a hangover in the morning. From the spinning ceilings. Vomiting. A sore body. And a excoriating and sharp pain that shoots through her cranium; it happened every time.

It was time for step two: She had to vomit.

Kicking her legs over the side of the bed, she scurried to the bathroom, before stuffing her head into the toilet. All the contents from the previous day was in her clear sight and was not a visual preference she wanted to see. She turned on the sink, staring at her reflection and it horrified her. Her makeup was smeared, her hair was matted to her head, and her eyes was bloodshot. But she knew the drill. All she needed was a clean washcloth, some dark shades, and her black elastic for her hair.

Heading back into the bedroom, she took a glance at the time. She was supposed to be at work three hours ago. She shrugged, considering no reason to try to get there on time, bad enough Alison was nowhere to be found in the hotel suite. Shayla wasn't even sure if she came back to the hotel last night – Shayla wasn't sure about anything. She didn't even remember how she got there, all she knew was that she was still full clothed from the night before. She remembered going to Kidd's party, playing some pool, and Jon. _Jon_. If Jon was the last person she was with last night, she was sure the night didn't end well.

She could only imagine what he thought of her now.

* * *

_On Set – The Last Church of the West_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_October 20, 2013_

Shayla was finally able to drag herself out of bed on a Sunday and head to work, still recovering from her hangover. But as soon as she got to work, she was summoned to her boss's trailer.

"Hey Mark, heard you wanted to see me." She said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, have a seat Shayla." Mark was a middle-aged hombre, who was the nicest guy Shayla had ever met. But to be called to visit him in his trailer, was never a good sign.

"So, what's up?" She queried, folding her hands on her lap.

There was pause between them as Mark looked away, perturbed. Shayla knew he was in search of a proper way to say something to her and she knew exactly what was coming.

"Listen Shayla.' He resumed. 'You're good at your job and I know you aspire to be a screenwriter, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"And that's great and everything but,' He cleared his throat before he could speak again. 'But I can't have someone like you working around my set."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes.' He consented. 'Someone like you. You're good at your job like I said, but you're too irresponsible – too messy."

"How!?"

Mark expelled a haughty laugh. "How? You want to know how? You're hardly here and when you are you're late. I can't have that. I shouldn't have to babysit you. I shouldn't have to wonder whether you're going to have the decency to show up to work because you're somewhere laid over from the previous night. It's inexcusable and unprofessional."

"But-"

"No buts Shayla.' He spoke over her. 'I've tried giving you the benefit of the doubt, but I'm sorry. I'm going to have to let you go."

Shayla nodded. She knew it was only a matter of time before this would happen. She had officially hit rock bottom. She was low on money and now had no job.

"Shayla, I'm sor-" But before Mark could finish his sentence, Shayla was walking out of his trailer.

She didn't need his apology – he said all he had to.

Now fired, the last person she wanted to run into was Alison – but that's exactly what happened.

"Hey girl, so about last nigh-" But before Alison could finish her thought, Shayla fist connected with her jaw. Alison crashed down to the dirt trail ground, holding her jaw while other crew members ran over to check on her.

"You crazy bitch! What was that for?" Alison screamed at her, wiping the blood from her month.

"Go fuck yourself!" Shayla spat before walking away. She knew she had to get far away from that set before the police showed up.

This day had went from bad to worst within a matter of hours. What else could go wrong?

* * *

_The Bronze_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

After leaving the set, Shayla changed clothes and then packed up everything she took with her to Vegas and headed to the one place she could go: _The Bronze. _She needed a place to stay for the night since she did share hotel rooms with Alison – they're friendship was obviously over. She knew eventually she would have to pack her stuff up at her apartment in L.A. so that she wouldn't have to live with Alison anymore, but she needed time. For now she was going back to the place she thought she never would if she didn't have to – she was going home.

She entered the familiar bar and headed straight to the bar – sadly her friend Roxy wasn't there. Instead she was replaced by Lily. A jet-haired beauty that wore a beautiful wet bob and dark makeup. College student and native New Yorker; just a all around sweet young woman.

"Hey Shay, long time no see." Lily proclaimed, looking up from the drink she was mixing.

"Hey Lils. You've been missing in action lately."

Lily sighed. "I know. These courses are crazy."

"Well that's how it is in college.' Shayla paused. 'So, um, where's Rox? I thought she worked tonight."

"You didn't hear?"

Shayla sat up in her seat and lent in closer. "Hear what?"

"She called out this morning. She had to fly home to Charlotte. Something about her mother needing surgery."

Shayla lowered her brows in sadness for her friend. "Oh wow. I hope she's alright.

"She says when she finds something out, she'll call." Lily said as she passed a scotch on the rocks down the bar.

"So where's Ally? Thought y'all was inseparable."

Shayla groaned at the mention of her name. "Somewhere probably getting her jaw wired."

Lily gave a puzzled expression – still eager to know more. "What happened?" Lily asked as she retrieved two beers from the fridge behind her, removed the caps and passed it to waiting customers.

"I tried to knock her head off."

"Oh my.' Lily held her chest in shock. 'Why?"

"Let's just say, she's the worst fucking friend in the entire world."

"Wow!' Lily mouthed. 'So what ya having tonight."

Shayla shook her head. 'I'm done with alcohol."

"Since when?"

"Just know I'm done with it." Shayla dismissed.

"Well I'm proud of you." Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks. So what's happening today? It's kind of crowded for a Sunday." Shayla looked around at how many people was in this place for a Sunday. But like many say, in Vegas – the party never stops no matter what day it was.

"It's open mic night. Anyone could get up there and do what they want."

Shayla snorted at her. "Whose bright idea was this?"

Lily chuckled before responding. "Mine. I needed a good laugh."

"I should go sing."

"You?' Lily queried. 'Since when did you sing?"

"I can a bit. It won't be too bad." Shayla said while looking at the stage. Nobody was on it doing anything, so why not?

"Well then go ahead with your bad self. I need to see this."

Shayla stood to her feet and headed to the stage. She grabbed a acoustic guitar that adorned the stage with some other instruments as she lowered the mic. It had been a long time since Shayla had sung and over a year since she played an instrument. The last time she sung in front of a crowd of more than 5 people was sometime in college.

Pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath. She stared back at Lily one last time who was smiling at her while leaning on the bar.

All eyes was on her. As she played the first note on the guitar, hoping she still knew how to play this song because it surely was going to describe how she was feeling.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
welcome to my silly life_

Lily gasped at how amazing Shayla sounded. Someone like her, you could never expect it, but she sounded like a pro who was trained to sound so good.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk _  
_About yourself. You were wrong._  
_Change the voices in your head _  
_Make them like you instead._

Shayla began smiling but she never once stopped playing and singing. Looking into the crowd and seeing that people had actually stopped what they was doing to look and listen to her. Little did she know that the last person she expected had just entered as he stood in the back and listened to her soulful and stylistic voice. _Jon._

_So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
Oh oh_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

The crowd began to cheer she began rapping out the rest of lyrics, mixing in more soulful notes.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

Another loud cheer followed her bellowed voice as she sung her heart into the mic.

_Yeah! Oh!_  
_Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_  
_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

_You're perfect to me..._

When she finished, she realized she had her eyes close throughout the last half of the song. She took a bow to a room of applause, making her way back to the bar.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! Girl you can…you can…sing!' Shayla expelled a laugh, something she hadn't done in a while. 'Where is Rox when you need her? She would have flipped out if she heard you. You are amazing." Lily said reaching over the counter to give Shayla a hug. A few people stopped by to congratulate her on their way out of the local.

"Thanks Lils. I feel so much better." Shayla said as she released a deep breath. A weight had just been lifted off her shoulders and she had never felt so refreshed before.

"And you should. That was amazing."

"Yes it was."

Shayla spun around abruptly to see Jon standing behind her. She had no idea he would be there, let alone hear her sing. The last time he saw her she was a drunken mess now he's seen her in one of most passionate and vulnerable moments. The next best thing was to see her naked, since he's seen everything else.

"Um, thanks." She stuttered still staring up at his lean figure. Lily excused herself and headed to the other end of the bar, leaving them alone.

Jon took a swig from his beer as he looked away from her. "Jon?" She mumbled.

He turned to her letting Shayla know she had his attention. "Yeah?"

"About last night, I'm really sorry. I can get pretty carried away sometimes and I can't control myself. Sorry you had to see that."

Jon stared at her for what appeared to be hours but it was a mere few seconds. He shrugged. "It's whatever."

_So that's it? I just apologized for being a sloppy mess and all you can say is 'it's whatever?' _Shayla thought to herself. Before she could actually say it, Lily had reappeared.

Shayla realized she was ready to call it quits for the night, but she realized she had nowhere to sleep. She didn't have enough money for a hotel – had used it most of it on her plane ticket home. And she already checked out of Caesars Palace and Roxy was out-of-town. Lils was her only option.

"Lils, what time are you here till?"

"Well.' She started. 'I'm closing up tonight, why?"

Shayla sucked her teeth so loud she was sure Lily and Jon could hear her. "Well me and Alison got into it, so I need a place to crash for the night; until I head to the airport in the morning."

"Ya could stay with me. But be prepared to stay here till at least 2 in the morning. That's when I'm closing."

Shayla bit the skin on the edge of her thumb. That was the last thing she wanted to do but Lily was her only option. Lily realized the discomfort in her friend's eyes – knowing it wasn't what she wanted to do.

"I don't know what else to tell you." Lily replied to her inner thoughts.

"You can stay with me."

Shayla had to visibly keep herself from turning out to follow the voice behind her. _Jon._

"Oh yeah.' Lily chimed. 'That's not a bad idea. Then you won't have to stick around here and wait for me to get off."

Shayla sighed. "I don't know him like that." She whispered to Lily; Jon did hear it. It was obvious she had no idea that he worked for WWE as a wrestler which made this little arrangement much more thrilling. No one knew Shayla's last name was McMahon – but Jon did.

"Ya know I can hear ya right?" Jon replied as Lily chuckled.

"Well good. I don't know you like that." She repeated.

"Well I know you."

Shayla folded her arms across her breasts. "No you don't."

Jon snorted at her. "Who you think got ya to your hotel and put ya to bed last night?"

"Wait that was you?" Now everything that Shayla had forgotten was slowly drifting back.

"Yeah.' Jon replied. 'Now you can stay here all night or stay at my place. I only live a few blocks from here."

Shayla bit her lip considering her options. The last thing she wanted was to stick around this place all night while she waited for Lily. It was too late to check in to another hotel, but she didn't know Jon enough for that. But where was she going to go?

She sighed once noticing that Lily and Jon both stared at her, awaiting her response. "Well I guess I could, if there's no problem. But you better not try anything."

Jon gave a sly grin. "No problem at all. I'll be outside." He took the last swig from his drink before walking outside where he patiently waited.

"Something is really up with that guy. He's way too nice for me." Shayla said to Lily, never removing her penetrating glare from Jon's figure.

"Stop it Shay. He's not a bad guy." Lily replied while mixing another drink.

"And how would you know Lils?"

"Because.' Lily paused while passing the drink to the customer as they handed her a $20 bill. 'Jon is a regular. I see him all the time around here; him and some friends, on his days off. He's a really cool and laid back guy.' She paused again while taking another drink order. 'And besides, if he was going to try something, I'm sure he would have done it already. This isn't ya first time meeting each other right?"

"No."

"Okay then. Just go with the man, it's for one night."

Shayla expelled yet another weary sigh. "Okay Lils, I'm taking your word on this. But if I come up missing, I'm holding you responsible."

Lily gave a crooked grin. "Yeah, I'm sure I won't hear the last of it."

"Night Lils. I'll be back soon to visit. I just need to get outta this city for a while."

"I'll be here waiting." Lily replied looking up from the drink she was making.

They exchanged one last hug before she grabbed her luggage and headed outside to find Jon patiently waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asked casually, removing his hands from his pockets.

"Only if you are."

"Cool." Jon took her suitcase from her hand and started walking. She trailed behind him for most of the way, his strides longer than hers. She found herself from time to time, having to jog to keep up with him – him not walking in his slow and calming way as he did the first night they met. Oddly, she was glad that he did considering that he never did take the chance to mention her drunken fest less than 24 hours ago.

He didn't leave no more than 7 minutes away from the bar. Once they entered his condo complex and headed to his apartment, Shayla stopped him.

"I knew you was lying." Jon chuckled at her, yet confused about what she was referring to.

"Watchu mean?"

"The first night we met. You didn't live in the direction I was going."

Jon shyly smiled, revealing his deep hollows. "Yeah ya got me.' He unlocked his front door, holding the door open for her. 'Ladies first."

Shayla smirked at him before walking through the threshold of the short hallway that led to his living room; taking in her surroundings. The first she noticed was how clean and preserved it appeared – certainly wasn't what she expected. It was minimal like hers - but at least hers looked like a home. Jon apartment seemed simply enough to sleep and piss - let alone live in. The furniture was plain and the walls was bare, nevertheless it was clean. She wasn't sure what to expect coming to a mysterious man like Jon apartment – but if she was looking for any indication of his identity, it didn't appear that she would find anything. Not even any trace of Jon's foul habit: smoking. No visible ashtrays or smells of smoke or nicotine.

"So, um, the bedroom is this way." Jon said, taking her out of her muse.

"Yeah okay." She returned, standing nervously in his living room. He walked past her and she followed; until they got to the last door at the end of the hall. She realized that across from his room was another bedroom, but it was empty.

"You don't have a lot of guest do you?" She asked, meandering into his room, suitcase in hand.

"Not often. Especially not ones that spend the night." He answered honestly.

"Well.' He dug into his dresser draws and pulled out some clothes for himself. 'Guess I'll let you change."

"Yeah.' She sat on the edge of his bed. 'Thanks."

He eventually left and closed the door behind him. If you would have asked her would she be spending the night with a stranger, she would deny it. But here she was: in Jon's apartment. In his bedroom.

She unzipped her suitcase and pulled out some of her clothes. She quickly realized she didn't even own a pair of pajama bottoms, considering that she always slept in her bra and panties, an oversized t-shirt, or nothing at all. She chose the over-sized T-shirt. Grabbing her shirt and all the components she needed for a good night shower, she tiptoed to the door, cracking it open. Looking down the hall, she saw no traces of Jon. She knew she would need a towel and a washcloth; she had no idea where he kept those things. With all the doors in Jon's hallway, she had no idea which one to open first. She chose the one closest to his bedroom and she looked inside. She would hate if Jon found her and thought that she was looking through his stuff. No prevail. It was empty.

In a huff she crossed the hall to the door aside the bathroom and opened it. Jackpot. It wasn't a closet full; just 3 towels and 4 washcloths was inside. Before she closed the door after grabbing what she needed, she noticed a dark figure appear in the doorway of the hallway.

"Looking for something?" She heard him rasp behind her as her heart skipped a beat. Afraid to turn around, she did very slowly. Finally facing him, she was surprised by the smirk that danced on his thin lips.

"I um, I was looking for a towel and washcloth so I could take a shower before bed."

Jon shrugged, removing his hands from his jeans pocket. "Why didn't you just ask?"

She shrugged. _Why was she so intimidated by this man?_

"Well, I'll leave you to your shower." Shayla nodded as she went to enter the bathroom but she felt him grab her bicep gently. _Now how did he reach me so quickly?_

"Stop being afraid of me, I don't bite unless ya want me to." His deep husky voice purred in her ear. Instead of responding verbally, she nodded before swallowing the lump forming in her throat and closing the door softly behind her.

Jon's bathroom was surprisingly clean. No traces of shaving cream, dirty boxers, nothing. She began to wonder was Jon a neat freak. Nothing seemed out-of-place in his apartment – he was cleaner than she was. And she was a female.

After a steaming hot shower that left the walls and mirrors fogged – a soothing head message as she washed her dark tresses, a quick brush and flossing of her teeth, she got dressed in her T-shirt and then she exited the bathroom. All the lights in the living room and kitchen was off as well as the hallway. The only light on in the entire apartment, was inside of Jon's bedroom. The door was slightly cracked but she made sure to knock before she entered. She didn't want any surprises.

"Come in." She heard him say, so she pushed the door opened and entered. He was standing at his closet as he pulled some clothes from hangers and neatly folded them into his suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" She casually asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Rather than moisturizing her skin as intended, she found herself staring at the shirtless body of Jon. This was the first time she actually got a good look at him - man was he a gorgeous. She usually didn't find men like him attractive, but from his beautiful and piercing blue oculars, to his deep hollows on the sides of his chubby cheeks – that revealed themselves when he smiled. To the fact that he had the body of a lumberjack; a shirtless man with chiseled abs and bulging biceps was a visual preference she had not been rewarded to in a long time.

"Actually I am. Going to Memphis in the morning." He answered still packing his bag.

"Memphis? Why Memphis?" She pried. Jon stopped packing long enough to stare at her.

"For work." He shrugged before resuming back to packing. From the pointing expression he held, she decided to drop the subject. Once she finished putting lotion on, she pulled her damp hair into a messy bun. Removing her contacts, she caught Jon's attention.

"I knew there was no way ya eyes was that blue." He chuckled, zipping up his suitcase and standing it up by his bedroom door.

Shayla snorted at Jon. "I have you know, they are.' She returned removing the left one. 'I wear contacts to see so I don't have to use my glasses."

"I was just joking ya know.' Jon snickered. 'I know they're all yours baby girl."

Shayla felt herself blushing at the sound of him calling her 'baby girl.' Having enough for one night, Shayla pulled the covers back and climbed into his king size bed. She was surprised when Jon cut off the night lamp and he joined her.

"What are you doing?" She said, turning her neck to face him.

"Getting in _my _bed?"

"I thought you was sleeping on the sofa." Jon sat up on his bed, back against the headboard and she did the same.

"Did ya really think I was giving you my bed all to ya self? I have work tomorrow. Scoot over darling." He snigger, pushing her over with his shoulder.

"Okay fine Jon. No touching." She warned, pointing a lone finger at him as he attempted to bite it, causing the room to fill with her giggles as she pulled her hand away.

"I promise." He slid down further under the dark blue duvet and she followed.

"Goodnight Jon."

"Night baby girl."

And then silence. They laid like that for a while – almost felt like an eternity. Shayla retraced all the events of her day – one of the craziest in her life. She got fired, she lost a friend, she poured her heart out to a room of strangers, and she ended up in one of their beds. What a night.

"Jon." She whispered hoping he wasn't sleep – which he wasn't.

"Yeah." His voice was low as he confirmed his consciousness.

"What do you do for a living?"

It took Jon a while to answer but he finally gave his prolonged response.  
Do ya really want to know."

Shayla nodded as she turned around to face him.

Jon sighed. "I beat people up for a living."

"Like a professional fighter?"

"Something to that effect." He returned. He wasn't lying to her – he did beat people up for a living.

"Which promotion?"

Jon sighed. "I've done a few."

Shayla thought about his response as her eyes suddenly got heavy. It had been a long night and all she wanted was to rest her eyes.

"Sounds cool." She faded off.

Jon chuckled as he turned to face her, her lashes fluttering. "I think so too."

"Jon.' She yawned, snuggling her pillow as she moved closer to him – feeling his warm body heat. 'Try not to get hurt." Her voice faded until all that was left was the sound of her light snores. Jon pulled her head onto his bicep as he rubbed her hair, combing it with his fingers.

"I won't. I promise." He whispered but she was long gone. Once realizing she was fully out of it, he slid out of bed and out into the living room, where he found comfort on the couch.

At least she knew she didn't go to bed alone.

* * *

_**Lyrics from F*cking Perfect by P!nk.**_

_**One of my favs...**_


	5. Welcome Home

"_That last page turned is a perfect excuse to write a whole new book."_

_Jon's Apartment_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_October 21, 2013_

Shayla woke up as unfamiliarity set in. In was always the first few moments of waking from slumber where you forget where you are. Looking at the empty pillow next to her, reality began to set in. She was in Jon's bed. In his apartment. She sat up in the bed, realizing he wasn't in the room. The spot where she lasted remember his body laid was cold to the touch – he hadn't been there for a while. But before her mind could take off to the possibilities of where he could be, she watched as the door cracked opened and Jon entered in nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower abdomen.

"I didn't wake ya did I?" He asked as he softly closed the door behind him. In response, she shook her head. She found herself watching him closely as he walked over to his dresser, trickles of water dripped from his hair and slide down his neck and back.

As he searched through his dresser drawers, she studied the chiseled and firm muscles of his back – she traced the muscles of each of his bulging arms – thick enough to dig your teeth in.

"I'm sure ya mama told ya it wasn't good to stare."

_Shit._

She shyly pulled the covers over her face, hiding in embarrassment. She could hear Jon snickering and his heavy footsteps moved over to the bed. He swiftly pulled the covers back, a rare smile of admiration capered on his face.

She soon realized he was no longer in a towel but now wore boxer briefs. _Guess he took the advantage to put some clothes while I covered my eyes. Good choice._ She thought to herself.

"Should I feel violated?" He teased as he lent over her small anatomy.

She shook her head, still shyly covering her mouth and nose with his blanket that smelled just like him. Old Spice. "_No._" She instantly felt her cheeks burning.

"It's okay to admit it, ya was admiring me." He mocked her from the first time they met; she recalled saying something to that affect.

"Whatever.' She pushed him off her as she sat up again. 'What time is it anyway?"

Jon stood up straight, still staring at her. "A little after 6 am."

"6 am?!' She blurted out. 'Why so early?"

"I told ya I had to go to Memphis. So rise in shine beauty cos when I go, so do ya." He returned walking over to his closet as he slipped a clean shirt over his head.

"Oh what, you don't trust me in your apartment?" Shayla folded her arms along her bosoms.

"No.' Jon shrugged. 'But who's going to lock up my place if I'm gone? I won't see this place for another few days."

Shayla nodded. His argument was adequate, so instead of putting up another fight, she kicked her feet from under the covers as she stood to her feet. She grabbed her towel in silence before exiting the room and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"So I'm guessing this is goodbye." She said as she hauled her suitcase out of his room and into the living room where she found Jon sitting on the sofa, phone in hand. It was obvious he didn't hear her since he seemed too indulged into what he was doing – _whatever that was. _

She quietly walked up to the back of the sofa, squeezing his shoulders and rested her chin on his hair that was still slightly damp. She inhaled the scent of his shampoo - hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Watchu doing?" She innocently asked. In a sudden motion, Jon lent his head back causing her chin to fall as he stared up at her. In shock, she stood back up straight.

"I should be asking ya that." He stood to her feet and walked past her. She watched him while he entered his kitchen, grabbing a fresh bottle of water from his fridge. He grabbed his baseball cap off the counter – placing it over his eyes.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" She mumbled again; walking towards him.

"I guess so." Jon shrugged.

They stood in silence as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Their lips slowly inched closer – catching her off guard when Jon cupped her cheek. "I don't think this is a good idea." Her voice faded off feeling his hot breath against her bottom lip causing a fire to ignite in her. In a sudden move, his lips came crashing into hers. She felt herself moan into his mouth while his tongue seek entrant to the walls of her mouth. Once he bite down on her lip, she couldn't resist any longer. She cupped his face with both hands, afraid to pull away, feeling his tongue scrape her bottom teeth. Both of Jon's board arms was wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. With each other's lips sandwiched within each other's, the moment could have lasted forever. But sadly, it was quickly disturbed at the boisterous ring of a phone. They could see the resentment in each other's eyes as they pulled away. _Fuck._ Shayla thought to herself – from the sultry glare Jon sent her, he was thinking the same.

"I think you should get that." She murmured, never removing eye contact with him.

With boring eyes, Jon retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. "Yeah Col."

Shayla could hear the mumbles of another male voice but she was too focused on Jon. "Yeah, I'm leaving for the airport now."

For the first time in the last 5 minutes, he removed the spell of intimacy with the brunette while stuffing his phone back in to his pocket.

Shayla brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before she spoke. "So, um, I should be getting ready to go.' She broke the awkwardness while retrieving her suitcase and heading to the door. Reaching for the door knob, she could feel Jon's hot presence behind her. She spun around cautiously, met with his intoxicating glare and aroma. Surprising not only herself but him as well, she grabbed his nap – pulling him closer. Still lost in a haze of passion from the previous kiss, she softly kissed his lip with one final tug of his bottom lip.

"Thanks Jon." She patted his face causing him to smirk, revealing the deep hollows that she had grown to love. She turned around and turned the door knob, exiting the apartment.

Once she closed the door behind her, she felt near suffocation. She never knew a kiss could have so much passion – so much depth. But it could. And now she was left with the feeling of greed, wanting to explore more.

Stepping off the elevator and into the sizzling Las Vegas sun that had abruptly risen in the past hour, she slipped her shades on. She was pretty sure she would never see Jon again, but the possibility of what if still remained. What if she did run into Jon again? What would she say? How would she react?

She knew she couldn't worry herself about the possibilities of what ifs. She was going home – to the one place where a guy like Jon just didn't fit in.

At least she thought so.

* * *

_McMahon Mansion_

_Greenwich, Connecticut_

It was mid-evening when Shayla arrived in Connecticut. Exhausted and even feeling hints of jetlag, she caught a taxi and headed to the McMahon mansion. Connecticut – here she comes.

"Shayla, is that you?" Rick, head of security at the McMahon mansion asked as he peeked into the taxi's window.

Shayla patiently waited along with the driver of the black town car she rode in.

"Hello Rick." She replied.

"Oh wow. Vince didn't tell me you was stopping by?" Rick hinted in amusement.

"Well you know, I chose to surprise them." Rick nodded – as the wrought iron gates with the ornate leaf design of the McMahon mansion opened, allowing them access.

Shayla caught herself taking sharp hollow breaths as she noticed the home she grew up in, in the distance straight ahead. The gravel paved driveway was surrounded by a forest of trees – drops of banal snow clenched to the bare tree branches like encrusted jewels. Shayla was surprised that it was only October and the Northeast had already experienced snow. At this point she wondered was she even making the right decision – wanting to turn this car around. But she soon realize there was no escape as she got closer.

Finally coming to a halt at the entrance of the house, Shayla took a deep breath before exiting the car. Walking up to the big oak doors, she took another sharp deep breath before ringing the faint doorbell.

There was no turning around now.

She waited in hopes to hear a noise from the other side of the door, but instead one of the great oak doors opened, revealing the small anatomy of her mother – Linda McMahon.

Linda McMahon, wife to the peculiar Vince McMahon, mother of three: Shane, Stephanie, and Shayla. Principal owner of WWE, former runner-up in State Senate, and all around sweet woman. She was definitely the most liberal member of the McMahon family.

"Shayla…' Her mother asked with a hint of surprise in her tone. She instantly felt the tears forming in her eyes as she stared at her daughter for the first time in a year. Those eyes, the same ones that Shayla saw when she looked in the mirror. 'Shay, what are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you for another few weeks."

"Well.' Shayla prolonged. 'I had a lot of free time on my hands so I decided to come home early. That is okay with you right?"

Linda eyes lit up. "Of course it is! Come in, come in." Linda moved aside allowing her entrant.

Shayla gave a weak smile back before stepping inside. As her heels clinked along the marble floors of the manor, all the tender memories of her childhood came flushing back. Shayla stared absent-mindedly around the foyer of the vast house that she once called home. She admired the blithe and baroque interior of the home, it seemed her parents have made a few improvements and expansions since the last time she remembered.

"Shayla honey.' Linda replied softly, taking her daughter out of her deep ponder. 'Are you hungry? There's some leftovers in the fridge." Linda used her thumb to motion in the direction of the kitchen.

Shayla nodded. "No, I'm fine."

"You are not! You look exhausted.' Linda made sure to note, seeing the dark circles slowly forming underneath her eyes. 'You're starting to look like your father." Linda chuckled.

"Ha, ha mom. Real funny."

"I'm just teasing dear." Shayla arched her neck around corners, in search of the other members of her clan, but Linda seemed to be all alone.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"Girl, you've been in Hollywood way too long. It's Monday! You _know_ where your father is."

Shayla chuckled at her mother's sly comment: but it was true.

"Oh snap! I totally forgot."

"You better act like you remember.' Linda chimed. 'Now head upstairs, get comfortable. I'll have Jill make up your room for you before she leaves for the night. You are staying right?"

Shayla nodded. She grabbed her suitcase, carrying it up the stairs and towards her old room.

~!~

After taking a hot shower and changing into something more comfortable, she headed back down one of the double staircases and into the kitchen.

Before she could enter, she could hear her mother who was deep in conversation.

"I know Vince, but I'm glad she's here. We haven't seen her in a year."

Shayla knew that the 'her' Linda was referring to was – her.

"Well maybe she got some time off."

It wasn't good to eavesdrop but Shayla had to know what was going on.

"Well I hope she does stick around for the holidays. I'll loved if she stayed permanently."

Linda paused as Vince talked.

"…Don't you go pestering that girl about that. I'm sure she has better things to do. She has her own career."

Pause.

'We'll talk more when you get home, she should be down any minute now. Bye."

When Shayla heard her mother place the phone on the counter, she knew it was her cue to enter.

"Hey mom." She meandered inside as if she didn't just hear her mother's entire conversation.

"Oh hey sweetie. I made you some tea." Linda chimed, pouring the hot content into a mug.

"Yeah.' Shayla climbed on a stool. 'Thanks."

She took a sip from the mug as she stared at her mother. "So was that dad on the phone?"

Shayla watched in humor as her mother stared at her, like a deer in search of a hunter. Scared.

"Oh yeah.' She falsely giggled. 'I was just tell him you're home."

"Oh yeah…what he say?" Shayla sipped from her mug.

Linda lent on the marble counter, staring bashfully at her daughter. "He's excited. Very excited. He'll back on Wednesday."

"Good.' Shayla stood to her feet. 'Should be interesting.' With her mug in hand she proceeded to the doorway. 'I'm going to bed." And just like that, she exited the room.

Linda McMahon could cover for her husband all she wanted but Shayla knew her father was up to something.

He always was.

* * *

**_End of Prolouge._**

**_A/N: I know in this version her and Jon didn't have sex, but there is many reason why I chose to leave the love scene out. Also, in this version, Jon KNOWS who Shayla is, so expect his reaction to her be different later on in the story. I also know I've changed the dates and timing, but its for realistic purposes. _**

**_I hope you'll continue to read. Feel free to leave your thoughts, questions, comments or concerns._**


	6. Make a Deal With Dad

"_There are persons who, when they cease to shock us, cease to interest us."_

_McMahon Mansion_

_Greenwich, Connecticut_

_October 23, 2013_

"Where is she?"

That was the first thing Vince McMahon said when he walked through the door of his home. He kept constantly trying to mull over in his mind what made Shayla come back so soon and he knew it wasn't just because she had free time off. Many would claim that Vince McMahon was a perjurer; but he _never_ lied to his children – he expected them never to lie to him.

"Vince, she's upstairs. Don't go bothering her." Linda replied.

Vince felt his brows furrow. "Tell her to meet me in my office."

"Vinc-" Linda tried to reassure but Vince wasn't hearing it.

"Linda.' He paused before continuing. 'Tell her to meet me in my office." He repeated.

Linda sucked her teeth before walking away. "Tell her yourself."

* * *

Shayla meandered into her father home office. It looked like an exact replica of his WWE headquarters office. Overhearing her parents downstairs claiming for her to meet him in his office, she could only imagine what to expect.

"Hey dad, you wanted to see me?" Vince spun around in his plush chair. Standing to his feet, he watched his youngest squirm at his presence and he knew instantly something was up with her.

"I don't get no hi, hello, how have you been dad?" Shayla chuckled as her father embraced her once reaching her standing figure. Shayla didn't even need to know how her father was doing. Seeing the hoards of wrinkles that adorned his once handsome pale skin – from the gray that had taken over his tresses; no matter how hard he attempted to cover it. It was obvious: Vince was stressed out and business isn't all that it spiked up to be.

"Hi dad." Shayla returned, pulling away slowly. Vince motioned for her to have a seat.

"So how's Hollywood? Any new projects you working on?" A stony look of indifference etched on his face as Shayla felt her palms growing sweaty. She hated lying to her parents, especially when they already could tell that she was.

"Good.' She prolonged. 'Business is good." Vince fixed his folded hands atop his desk. He was making it perfectly clear that he could see behind her implore.

"Shayla.' She felt her face crook up when she heard the dour in his tone. 'What happened to never lying to me?"

She snorted at him. "Dad, what a-are you talking about?"

He fixed her with a steely grin. "I'm guessing this is your story and you're sticking to it?' She nodded in response. Vince threw up his hands dropping them down on his expensive oak desk. 'Well, that's on you.' Shayla found herself releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

'That's not what I want to really talk to you about, Shayla."

_What?_ Now she was confused. What else could Vince possibly want to talk to her about? "So what is it?"

The steely gaze that had been pressed on her was a look she had seen many times growing up, but today it terrified her the most.

"Since you won't be honest with me, when I know you are not telling me the truth, I'm going to make a deal with you."

Shayla pursed her lips as she sunk down into the leather chair across from him. "What is it?"

"Either you tell me what's going on for real or you come on board with WWE." _What type of ultimatum was this?_

Shayla snorted. "You're joking right?"

Vince gave a haughty laugh. "I wish I was, but I'm not."

"So let me get this straight.' She began. 'Because you think I'm lying, you're giving me the ultimatum to join your company. And do what?"

"Oh, I don't think, I know you are.' He returned. 'But if you do refuse to tell me; keep your pride in tack, then you will become WWE's new Senior Director of Creative and Talent."

"Creative?' Shayla inquired. 'I thought that was Steph's department."

"Well it's yours now.' He consented. 'Steph is getting promoted."

"Why me?' She spat. 'I know nothing about this business."

You're right.' He agreed. 'But you know creative writing. You know working with Talent Relations, you are a screenwriter right?"

There he was again; playing on her intelligence. She understood the game Vince was playing, she was just wondering why.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you.' She watched as his expression changed. It was diplomatic. He was ready to see her give in and admit to lying, but she had enough of people seeing her as vulnerable – deciding that she wasn't capable of doing such things. She promised to get herself together and she was. If Vince wanted a deal, he just got one.

'Um, I just wanted to tell you that...' She paused while watching Vince smirk at her. 'I just want to tell you that um..." Little did he know, giving her this role he was finally going to have to acknowledge her opinion – just another milestone to add to her increasing resume.

It was an intriguing offer to say the least.

"I'll think about it." And without another word, she walked out of his office as his face dropped. Turning the corner to head up the stairs she ran into her mother.

"So, what did he say?" Shayla shrugged past her mother.

"WWE might just have a new Senior Director." With that she jogged up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Dinner was odd with her parents but once dinner was over, instead of having family time with the rest of the clan, she decided to retrieve up to her room. She figured that since she was considering her father's offer – it was best for her to catch up on some research so that she could be prepared. She wasn't sure what a Senior Director did, but it was worth trying to figure out.

Before Shayla could get focused on her laptop, she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Knock, knock." Looking up she noticed her sister standing in the doorway with two mugs in hand, adorned in her flannel pajamas.

"Can I come in?" She queried politely.

"Yeah sure." Shayla scooted over on the bed, allowing room for Steph.

"I decided to bring you some hot chocolate since you went so bed so early." Shayla gave a weak smile, taking the mug from her sister's hand.

"Just wanted to catch up on what's going on in WWE since I now work for it."

"Ya know, I'm hope you say yes to the offer." Shayla was puzzled by her sister's comment.

"You know about that?" Shayla asked confused.

Stephanie snorted at her. "Of course I do."

"Oh yeah." She pried. 'And why is that?"

"Well,' Steph took a sip from her mug. 'It's about time you had some sort of role in WWE. You're the only McMahon who hasn't."

Stephanie did have a point there. In her 30 years, Shayla had somehow managed to not get involved until now.

"Steph, when did _Vince_ come up with this idea?"

There was a thorny pause before Steph gave her response. "Actually, a few months ago. With key executives getting promoted and released, he claimed that he wanted some 'fresh meat' to come in a shake things up.' Shayla rolled her eyes. It sounded like dear old dad too. 'He called me on the phone, like _Steph, it's time for some fresh blood. Something new and fresh!"_ Steph mocked her father in her best impression – she did a great job at it as well, according to Shayla.

Shayla couldn't help but nod her head, she could imagine it clear as day. "So do _you_ think it's a good idea?"

There was a thoughtful pause before Steph responded. "Well, I think it is time you came on board, Shay.' Steph started. 'And besides, it should be interesting having my younger sister around."

Shay shrugged. "I just don't see where I fit in too all of this." In response, Stephanie patted Shayla's thigh.

"You're a McMahon, you'll be fine. Just follow my lead and you will catch on easily."

Silence fell among the sisters as they both realized the elephant in the room. It was obvious from Steph's pleading expression that she was dying to question Shayla on some things, Shayla was just waiting for her to ask.

"Shayla, what made you come back weeks before Thanksgiving."

_Ah, there it was_.

"I'm guessing I mind as well tell you since I know you won't stop pestering me until I do."

"You would be correct."

Shayla pursed her lips. Stephanie was the last person she wanted to know but she was the last person she would hate to find out on her own.

Shayla sighed. "The reason I came back so early, was because I got fired."

"Wait what?" Steph inquired with a amused smirk on her face. Wasn't the reaction Shayla was hoping for.

"I got fired." She repeated.

Stephanie snorted at her. "How?"

"You don't even what to know. That's a conversation for another day."

"So does dad know?"

"Nope." Shayla answered abruptly.

"Well you know I have to tell him before he finds out."

"Tell me something I don't already know Steph." Shayla retorted rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Shayla. Tell him before I do."

"Don't do me any favors.' Shayla snarled. 'I'll tell him."

"Okay, whatever you say."

They said goodnight and Shayla closed the lid of her laptop. She wasn't in the mood to look or think about anything else wrestling related. All she wanted was a good night sleep. In due time, everything will click.

* * *

_WWE Headquarters_

_Stamford, Connecticut_

_October 24, 2013_

"Hey dad, can I come in." Shayla's head was stunk between the wall panel and the door of her father's office.

"Yeah sure, have a seat." He allowed, removing his eyeglasses from the bridge of his nose.

"I wasn't expecting you here to today. What's going on?" He continued, giving her his undivided attention.

Shayla fiddled with the leather straps of her handbag. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay.' He consented. 'Shoot."

"Well um.' She paused before continuing. 'I know that you know, I haven't been fully honest with you lately."

"That I do." He interrupted.

"And well, I wanted to tell you that the reason I came home earlier then intended was because I got fired."

"Fired?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"So, what happened?" He inquired while spinning his chair side to side.

"I don't know. I just know I can't fix what happened. Now, I didn't come back looking for any handouts. I just needed to start over."

A thick silence followed her response. Vince sat with his linked fingers covering his mouth in a deep ponder.

"Dad, say something."

"What do you want me to say?' He inquired. 'We all have speed bumps in life at some point. I understand."

Shayla was surprised at her father's response. It wasn't want she expected – but she was willing to accept it. "You do?"

"Yeah.' He shrugged. 'I do."

Shayla felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. "I was hoping that offer was still on the table."

Vince's smile was rare but sincere. "Of course. Just as long as we have a deal."

"Yeah, we have a deal." Shayla shook her father's hand with a firm handshake. She pulled him in for a hug, surprising him.

"Thanks dad."

Vince pulled away slowly, holding on to her shoulders. "You're my baby girl; my youngest. I'll always have your back – I have all my kids back. But you better not let me down."

Shayla nodded. "I won't."

"I better not have to fire you." Though his tone was amusing and joking, Shayla knew he was serious.

Grabbing her purse she headed to the door but her father's husky voice stopped her.

"Shayla.' She turned around giving her full attention. 'Don't fuck this up."

Her response was a nod as she exited. Before she could head down the hall, she felt Steph's presence behind her.

"So, how did it go?"

"Let's just say you're looking at the new Senior Director of WWE."

Stephanie smirked. "I'm guessing it went well."

"I just hope I know what I'm doing." Shayla added.

A thick silence followed her response. "Wait, I have an idea."

"I think I'm done with the ideas of this family for one week." Shayla groaned.

"No, no, just listen. How about you come to Hell in a Cell."

Shayla's brows furrowed into a knot. "…And do what?"

"And get a feel of how things run backstage. I rather you come to the pay-per-view before Raw. Raw and gets pretty hectic at times, while the PPV is a bit more calmed since storylines don't change as much." Steph quipped with way to much excitement for Shayla's liking.

"So what am I supposed to do?' Shayla retorted. '…Follow _you_ around like a puppy?"

"…_Nooo_' Stephanie's voice trailed off. 'You'll be doing _your _job." Steph appeased.

"Yeah, yeah…we'll see."

"Yes we will."

* * *

_WWWE Pay-Per-View: Hell in a Cell_

_American Airlines Arena - Miami FL_

_October 24, 2013_

It was official: Shayla McMahon now worked for WWE. She wasn't even sure how all of this happened in just a matter of days, but here she was. Stephanie's offer was still on her mind and she finally decided to take her sister up on her suggestion. Never before in her life had Shayla had to make so many grueling decisions within the past month. She could tell that this was only the beginning.

It had been an extremely long time since Shayla had been backstage – 5 whole years to be exactly. Whenever she came home, she stayed away from WWE. She didn't attend any shows or watched on television. When you spend so many years growing up, with the same impudent tactics of this business, was always shoved down her throat – she considered it not to be a part of her. But now, not only was she a part of it – she was it and everything WWE had to offer.

The atmosphere and backstage vibe had permuted in the last 5 years. She no longer saw the sponosexual hombres who invaded the locker rooms as if they owned the place. The atmosphere and chemistry was a lot friendlier but still stressful nonetheless.

Walking in perfect stride backstage with Stephanie, she observed how groomed Steph was when it came to business. Stephanie was the complete opposite of who she was at home. She had now embraced the persona of the Billion Dollar Princess and the snarling businesswoman that their father had tailored her to be. Even with watching Paul, he was no longer Triple H, but now Hunter – the COO and 2nd man in command when it came to WWE.

"I'll be right back." And just like that Steph had walked away.

Shayla had a lot of getting used too.

"Hey kiddo, you look lost." Paul proclaimed from over her shoulder. Shayla soon realized that she was standing absentmindedly in the middle of the hallway.

Paul Levesque was known for constantly attempting to surpass himself on all levels – professionally and personally but nonetheless, Shayla actually liked her brother-in-law.

"I am." She scowled.

Paul snickered. "Oh really, I thought you were with Steph?"

"Yeah, well I w_as_.' She retorted. 'But it looks like _your_ wife had disappeared.' Paul could tell by her annoyed expression, she was out of her comfort zone.

"Don't worry _Layle… _you'll get used to things around here.' He explained. 'But in the meantime, to keep yourself out of harm's way for the night, why don't ya head up out to the production truck. You remember Kevin Dunn don't you?"

_Of course. How could she? He's been Vince's right hand man since Shay was a kid._

She nodded. 'Well I did let him know your own your way. You can watch the show from there.'

"Yeah, okay."

'Just follow the signs and they'll lead you there.' Shayla thought Paul was finished until he stopped in his tracks. 'Oh, and Shay…make sure to take notes on the show and talent. Have them prepared for the next Creative meeting. You're going to need them." And with that he turned on his heels and walked away. Just the way he said that, left Shayla with an eerie feeling.

She could only imagine what Paul meant by that.

~!~

Shayla did as Paul asked her and made her way to the production truck. As said, Kevin Dunn was patiently waiting.

"Well hello Shayla, long time no see." Kevin said with his best smile and Shay returned it.

"I know. How are you Mr. Kevin?" She quivered, while taking a seat.

"No need to be formal. You're a big girl now – call me Kevin. Besides, you're the boss around here."

"I don't know about all that, Kevin. You might have me mistaken for Steph."

"I guess it hasn't sat in yet. You are just as in charge as your sister. Don't you forget that." Kevin warned, as he took his seat.

"Well, then. Let's get this show on a roll."

Shayla noticed the chaos around her – just in the production truck. There was seemingly a lot she had to get used to around here; including the everlasting emails she's received since agreeing to this position. _What have I gotten myself into?_

While watching the kickoff panel, Shayla's attention was piqued once she didn't know what to expect until she saw three men who seemed to be in a disclosed place in the arena in all black appear on the TitanTron. They were announced as the Shield. Getting a closer look, she drew in closer to the monitor and she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

_No, he can't be. _

"_Wow, wow, wow, wow…who let this NXT chump on the kickoff panel? A little bit of advice rookie, don't ask stupid questions and stay out of our business."_

Shayla watched in horror and complete silence. His raspy voice was undeniable. His constant facial expressions, to his squirming – most importantly, those absorbing blue eyes was hard to not recognize.

"Kevin, who's that?" She murmured, fully alert as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Which one?"

"The one that just finished talking. The one in the middle."

"Oh, that's Dean Ambrose, the US Champion…a very peculiar fella, I might say. But great performer, has lots of potential." Shayla flopped back down in her seat.

Dean Ambrose was Jon! The same Jon whose bed she slept in – who she nearly saw half naked? The same Jon she kissed – Jon worked for WWE! _The largest sports entertainment company in the world!_ He worked for her father and now her?

_How could this be happening?_


	7. Hold Me To My Word

"_People often claim to hunger for truth, but seldom like the taste when it's served up."_

_**5 weeks later…**_

_WWE Headquarters_

_Stamford, Connecticut_

_November 27, 2013_

Looking around at the blank faces staring at her, the long oak table, the WWE logo hanging on the wall – _she was in a meeting. A very important one. _Not only was Hunter and Steph sitting across from her in the room, her father sat at the head of the table, joined by the entire Creative and Talent Relations team.

It's been over a month since Shayla saw Jon. Better yet, _Dean Ambrose_ and she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was a wrestler. _A wrestler who worked for her father. _But Jon wasn't the only thing that was pestering at her mind, the fact that she's been there a mouth since she agreed to work for her father and run Creative and Talent with Paul, but no one has yet to inform her on what _exactly_ she was going to do. She spent most of her time trapped away in an office for the past month reading over scripts and contracts – attending long and non-progressive meetings that didn't get anyone, anywhere. _This can't be all that comes with this job._

"Hello, earth to Shayla." Paul retorted as he waved his hand over her face in an attempt to get her attention.

Shayla glanced off into the distance, perturbed.

"Huh?" Her voice trailed off.

Vince pursed his lips in annoyance. "Listen to me Shayla, your mind is elsewhere right now and I need you here, in this room."

Now it was Shayla who pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'm listening."

"Okay, so where were we?" Vince continued, dismissing his youngest daughter's lack of focus.

"Um yes, we're confirming final matches for the last Pay-per-view of the year - TLC…"David Kapoor, Raw's head writer replied.

Vince locked his fingers together atop the oak desk. "So, let's hear them."

"So, so far what we come up with is, with this ongoing feud between Punk and the Shield boys will result in a 3 on 1 handicap match, the Wyatts will face Bryan and the unification of the titles will also take place."

Looking in the direction of Steph and her father, they seemed to share the same expression – nearly scaring Shayla. Vince still sat in an earnest ponder as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"So is that all?" Vince started asked unimpressed.

"No, of course not.' David quickly recovered. 'Those three are the main matches of the evening."

It was quiet as paperwork was passed around the table until one of the writers spoke up.

"We will have the rest of the card finished and approved by the next meeting." David assured.

"Good." Vince replied.

"So when will we start working on the Rumble?"

Stephanie cleared her throat, speaking for the first time. "That will be discussed in our next meeting, but as of right now, this meeting is adjourned." Shayla watched as everyone stood to leave with the exception of Paul, Stephanie, and her father.

Once the room cleared, Shayla spoke.

"So, have anybody decided yet what I'm going to be doing around here? I hope you don't expect me to just be pushing papers." She retorted with a pop of her gum, catching the attention of her family members.

A sly smirk appeared on Stephanie's face, so it appeared obvious that she had something for her. "I want you to round up all the entrants for the Royal Rumble. I need them all confirmed by Old School Raw."

Shayla's expression was blank and perturbed.

"So who do you have in mind? Sheamus and Christian doctors just confirmed that they are able to compete. What better place to return then the Rumble."

"Good work Layle." Paul consented.

"Well that is good and everything, but we need some former WWE talent to return."

Shayla pursed her lips in annoyance. "Who do you have in mind?" She asked politely, trying to contain her bulging anger.

"Well, Kevin Nash has been a surprise entrant for years, maybe some-" But Shayla interrupted her.

"Really, Steph…Kevin Nash.' Shayla delivered a haughty laugh. 'If he has been a surprise entrant for years, do you still think it's going to be a surprise? Is that really what's best for business?" She watched as the members in her family held stern expressions on their faces.

Hence, Stephanie returned her sister's disapproval with a harden glare. "Jeez, Shayla. Who made you the one to decide what's best for business?"

It was Shayla's turn to share a hardened grin.

"Look, I didn't come here to run little errands for you such as making phone calls. Let's also establish the fact that I didn't ask to be here, dad wanted me here. So, the way I see it is that the person who makes the final decision on what's 'best for business,'' Shayla pointed to her father as she stood to her feet. 'Would be him, and since he asked me to come here, I'm guessing I _am_ what's _best for business._" Shayla snarled while using air quotations. She watched as Stephanie's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and eyes darken in frustrations.

The sisters now stared at each other with equally icy peepers that neither could peel from the others. All their lives, the two sisters was always raveled into a bitter power struggle: Stephanie believed that because she was the older sister, she had the right to talk to Shayla anyway she wanted, and Shayla wasn't fond of being told what to do. Unfortunately, Stephanie always won the power struggle, but Shayla always got the last word.

Surprisingly, Vince stayed silent and in deep ponder during the dispute.

"Well,' Stephanie firmly stated. ' You, my dear little sister, have no choice but to do as I say. I'm in charge of Creative. What I say, goes…"

"Technically,' Shayla spoke over her. 'According to my job description, I _am_ in charge of Creative in case you didn't get the memo, along with your husband. I suggest you stick to being a Chief Brand Officer."

Stephanie's expression hardened her jawline tightened.

"Okay, okay enough ladies.' Vince _finally_ spoke up. 'I don't know what the issue is between the two of you, but you better grill it up and eat it." Vince replied sternly. Both sisters, took a step back from the table – both fist was plastered into the thick wood. The battle might have been over, but the war was just beginning.

"Layle, did you take notes from Hell in a Cell like I asked you to?' Hunter injected, changing subjects in an attempt to loosen the tension in the room. It's been a whole month since he asked her to take those notes and he's _just now_ asking for them?

Shayla sighed. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted to leave this room. Now she remembered why she was hesitant to take this job in the first place.

"Yeah.' She reached in her bag, pulling out her notepad. 'I have them right here." Paul took the notepad from her hand as he scanned through the pages.

"I see you left the Shield's space blank." Paul observed still flipping through the pages.

"Huh?" Her voice trailed off, hoping nobody would notice her fluctuation.

"I see you wrote their names down, but the rest is blank. Everyone else you left notes on, everyone but them." Paul shrugged. From the corner of her eye, Shayla noticed Stephanie maliciously grin from across the table. It was apparent that now she was put on the blast and attention was now on her.

Shayla watched her father fold his fingers atop the desk as he gave her a callous expression. In all her life, Shayla hadn't seen this expression more times then she had within the last two weeks.

"So Shayla, tell me' he started. 'what _are_ your thoughts on the Shield?"

Shayla paused. All eyes was on her. The Shield. Jon – Dean Ambrose. _Member of the Shield._

"Um, well.' She stuttered. 'I like the Shield.' She said. 'They stand out – they're different. I love what they stand for. I must say that Paul is doing a great job with overwhelming the company with a new elite generation of talent and the Shield is the perfect onscreen representation of that." She responded honestly.

Seeing as her father and Paul's expression soften, she wondered what the two men was thinking. But from their satisfied expressions, clearly impressed with her response – it was obvious they shared the same thought and it left Shayla completely nervous.

"Remember when I told you that I want you being hands-on with Talent?" Vince consented.

"Yeah…"

Well today's that day.' A rare smile appeared across his pale face. 'You, my daughter, will be working with the Shield."

Shayla felt her eyes widened as she couldn't seem to peel them away from her father's amused expression. Glancing at Paul, he too had a look of intrigue. "Come again?"

"Shayla...' Vince stood to his feet and leant on top of the desk by his fist. 'Anything and e_verything_ Shield, I want you to be in charge of. All their travel arrangements, all their press and interviews, their storylines, their matches, I expect for you to meet with them and keep them posted on their development and storylines, I want you in charge of the promotion and production of their merchandise, hell I want you in charge of what goes in and out on their official twitter account. _You are_ in_ charge_ of the Shield, do you understand?"

Shayla sat frozen. Her throat had suddenly became dry like sandpaper. If it was anyone else offered this position, it would be an honor. The Shield was the most dominate force in the WWE, the new hottest thing. But for Shayla, it petrified her. _Maybe Jon wasn't Dean and she thought he was? Oh hell, who am I kidding? _She thought to herself. She realized that the members of her family stared at her mystified as they waited her prolonged answer.

"Soo,' Paul queried. 'What do you say Layle?"

"Paul can you stop calling her that?' Stephanie pitched with annoyance. 'She is not a kid anymore." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Shayla, I expect you never to let me down." Vince gushed.

"I can't do this." She scowled.

"Well why not?' Steph pried. 'I thought you was the one in charge. I thought you can handle anything." Stephanie appeased as he tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Stephanie.' Paul spoke over her. 'Stop it." He folded his arms as he stared at Shayla.

'Now Layle, why can't you?" He asked concerned. From the looks on the face of her father, she would hate to let him down. This was probably one of the worst day she had in weeks.

"Because…' she expelled a weary sigh before she continued. Because I can't. I just can't, okay." Vince sucked his teeth, causing Shayla to hold her head to the side, observing him.

'Shayla, you gave me your word that you will take care of business.'

"Yeah but –"

"And I'm going to hold you to your word.' He spoke over her. 'Now, I suggest you start working on the Shield's segment for Monday night, I expect for it to be finished and the Raw script to be finalized first thing Monday morning. Is that understood?" It has been a long time since her father was assertive with her and she now felt like a little girl being punished by her father. She realized she would have to get over herself and put her personal feelings aside in order for this to work. There was no way her father or _anyone_ could find out what happened between her and Jon. _Nobody._ But then again, nothing really happened. And she was sure she was going to call him out on it, when they meet face to face – which was now bound to happen, no matter how hard she wanted to avoid it.

'Shayla.' Her father's voice took her out of her muse. 'Do I make myself clear?" From the corner of her eye, she noticed the smirk on Steph's face. Unfortunately, Steph _always_ got her way.

"Yes.' Shayla sighed. 'I understand." She realized there was no point in arguing any further with Vince. His mind was made up. She kept asking herself why she stayed. The old Shayla would have stormed out and left a few crushed feelings behind as well. But she refused to give Steph or anyone else the benefit of the doubt that she couldn't handle this. If this was what Vince wanted, this was what he was going to get.

"Good.' Vince interjected as he stood to his feet. 'I expect Paul to get you up to date on everything involving the Shield. And Shay.' He cleared his thought. 'I know you won't let me down." Shayla looked away, staring into the distance, trying her best to avoid eye contact. Her tense demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Vince. But instead of responding, Vince turned around and exited the room – Stephanie followed.

However, Paul noticed the defeat on her face so he lingered as he observed Shayla's face.

"Shayla, what's wrong?" Paul asked as he lent on the table aside of her.

"Nothing, I just don't think I can do this."

Paul looked off into the distance, concerned. "Is that really it?' He pried. 'Are you sure it isn't because you don't want too?" Paul folded his large arms along his broad chest.

"I don't even know."

"Well, I tell ya want, go home tonight and do you're research on the Shield. I'm sure you'll be quite impressed with what you find. Now if you have any questions or you need my help little sis, just let me know.' Paul stood back up straight. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting in five. It sure is hard being a McMahon." Paul added as he walked to the door.

"Paul, wait!" Paul turned around slowly to find Shayla standing to her feet.

"Yeah, Layle?"

Shayla sighed. 'Thanks." Paul couldn't help but smile. Honestly, he really liked Shayla. Unlike the rest of her family, he admired that she actually had the courage to leave the business and find in life what made her happy – not what made everybody else happy.

"No problem kiddo." And just like that, he left. Looking down at the papers on the desk. She definitely had her work cut out for her and she had five days to get it together. But in the meantime, she had to get Jon out of her head – because if she didn't, there was no way she was going to make it in WWE.

* * *

_McMahon Mansion_

_Greenwich, Connecticut_

_December 1__st__, 2013_

Sitting at her laptop in her old bedroom, Shayla scrolled through Google, Bleacher report, and any other website that could give her information on the Hounds of Justice. For the past two days, she was restless until she had done all the researched she needed. And on atop of that, she wrote her first Raw segment and got it approved by her father and Paul after rewriting it over 25 times.

But she was still on the mission: she had to know as much as possible about the Shield.

Roman Reigns – the powerhouse of the Shield, real name was Joe and he was a part of the most infamous wrestling family in pro-wrestling history: The Anoai's. This family consisted of wrestling legends such as Peter Maiva, The Wild Samoans, Yokozuna, Rikishi, and the great one himself, Dewayne 'The Rock' Johnson. There was even a new generation of Anaoi's such as the Usos, Roman, and Tamina Snuka, that was taking the WWE by storm. Apparently, Roman aka Joe, was being called the next big thing. He and Seth were former tag team champions until October. Former Georgia Tech defensive tackle, Shayla was surprised that a guy of his physique could be so explosive. But as far as Shayla was concerned, this guy had the look, but lack the charisma and the maximum number of about five wrestling moves, to get ahead. But to say this least, he was sexy as hell and entertaining to watch. She had no probably working with him on a regular basis – he was real easy on the eyes.

Then there was Seth Rollins, known as Tyler Black on the Indies. Was the golden boy of the Indies as he blew up in the ranks while at Ring of Honor. Considered the ninja of the Shield, in Shay's opinion, he had the look and everything it took to be a main eventer. With the two-toned hair, stern and clean mic technics, not to mention the explosive and risky moves in took while in the ring – Shayla was a fan of Seth Rollins aka Colby.

But hey what did she know?

And then there was Jon. Dean Ambrose. Lunatic fringe. US Champion. While researching Jon, she found out that he was a huge Indy star as well. Not as much as a golden boy like Colby, more so the dangerous and rigorous type. Wrestling for such promotions such as CZW, Dragon Gate, he did a few matches with Ring of Honor, and even a dark match or two with WWE. _Why didn't she know this?_ She couldn't believe that the same Jon she meet for the meager time they knew each other – who made her feel so delicate and sexy, could be the same guy who use to wrestle with barbed wire and now worked for her father. She also discovered that his persona was based off his real life personality. However, she didn't see that. She saw he had a lot of promos from his time on the Indies, but she wasn't prepared to dig that deep just yet. So she left them for another time.

In the meantime, she researched more information of the Shield as a whole. How they was formed, when they entered the WWE as a stable, what they've done so far, etc. From the looks of things – their resumes as individuals and as a group, was _very_ impressive to say the least. Her current situation wouldn't be so much of a burden if she didn't already know Jon. She couldn't fathom how he would react to finding out who she was – she couldn't even analyze how _she _would even react to seeing him face to face again. Only time will tell.

As she closed the lid of her laptop with a yawn, she noticed her phone was ringing. Looking at the clock, it was close to midnight. She thought about sending the call to voicemail – not really in the mood to talk. Seeing the caller id made her change her mind.

"Yes Paul." She said, expelling a loud and dismal yawn.

Paul chuckled. "Someone sounds exhausted."

Shayla sighed. "Well you would too if you was up for the past 48 hours like I was."

"Well kiddo, it's part of the life, I suggest you get used to it."

"Yeah, whatever.' She dismissed with another loud yawn. 'What do you want from my life, Paul? It's almost midnight."

"Well, I was calling to tell you that The Shield are excited to meet you." This caught her attention as she sat up in her bed.

"So wait.' She started. 'You met with them…today."

"Yes. And you will meet them tomorrow."

"Raw is tomorrow."

"Yes. And Vince wants you there alert and ready. We will announcing your arrival in front of the locker room before Raw goes on air."

"Wait what?' She was trying to process what Paul was saying. 'Is that really necessary."

"According to Vince – It is."

Shayla sighed. "I was trying to make as smooth of a transition as possible. But thanks to Vince, let's pull out the cake and ice cream." Her tone filled with sarcasm.

Paul chuckled. "Well, you know how your father is. Don't worry about it. Just try to make the best of it."

"Yeah whatever.' She let out a prostrate sigh. 'See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow kiddo. And oh Shayla, by the way…"

"What?"

"Make sure to dress nice. I told some of the guys you're available.'

Shayla felt the anger in her rise. 'You did what!?"

Paul burst out into laughter. 'Don't worry Layle. You'll thank me later. Goodnight."

"Paul! Paul! Damn you!" Shayla blurted out thinking about how much Paul was probably enjoying this. Since when was Paul a match matcher? All Shayla knew was that she was in for a treat when tomorrow night came. She just hoped she was ready for it.

Because Raw certainly wasn't ready for her.


	8. Troubled Encouters of the Worst Kind

"_Circumstances are the rulers of the weak; they are but the instruments of the wise."_

_WWE Monday Night Raw_

_Chesapeake Energy Arena – Oklahoma City, OK_

_December 02, 2013_

Tonight was the night: it was time the WWE locker room and possibly the WWE universe would be enlightened on the fact that more than one Billion Dollar Princess existed. Shayla wasn't sure if many remembered her, some probably didn't even know she existed. But, all of that was about to change.

The more the limousine that conveyed her and the rest of the _Authority_ closer to the arena, Shayla had to admit: this was all very exciting.

"Shayla, are you listening?"

Shayla found it ironic that every time she was in deep thought, someone was trying to talk to her about something she didn't consider important. She swiftly turned in the direction of her sister, letting Stephanie know she was listening.

'Shay, why every time I try to tell you something, you're never listening."

Shayla shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because what you're saying isn't so important." Paul couldn't fight the urge to smirk. It was only Shayla, Stephanie, and Paul in the limo. Vince was not too far behind them in another car.

Stephanie shot Shayla a bitter look.

"I like how you find everything a joke, Shayla. Well this is not a game."

Shayla yawned. 'Okay, _mom _I'm listening."

Stephanie rolled her eyes before she continued. 'So, like I was saying.' She paused. 'The business is not what it used to be, Shayla. There is still some good guys around here but expect to come across some really difficult people."

All the excitement in Shayla began to slowly diminish. Stephanie was taking the wind out of her sails. It was bad enough that Shayla couldn't control the roulette wheel from turning in her mind.

"Jeez Steph, I _don't _see how business has changed then."

Stephanie shrugged. "As your sister and long-term employer here, I'm just trying to warn you.' Steph paused before she carried on. 'There's a lot of egos in the business, a lot of guys who feel self-entitled – arrogance. You will have to encounter these people on a day to day bases. I suggest you get a thick layer of skin, hold your head up like a McMahon, and always do what's best for business."

"Steph, I don't think she's going to have a problem in the 'growing a set' department. She'll be fine." Paul sniggered.

Shayla threw her arms up, dropping them back down to in her lap. "Thank you. Finally, some one understands." Shayla said acerbically.

Stephanie held her hands on in defense. "Okay, I'm just saying, Shay."

"Oh please, Steph. Did you forget what I do for a living?' She paused, awaiting an answer even though the question was rhetorically. 'I don't know how the people around here talk to you or how you handle business, but trust me – I have everything covered."

Paul snorted and gave a contempt nod. Unlike Steph, he wasn't worried about whether or not Shayla could handle herself. Shayla was snarling, bad-tempered, a definite pit-bull in a skirt: he was sure there wasn't another woman on the planet who had an attitude more divine than his sister-in-law. There was no point in him worrying.

The limo arrived into the garage of the arena. This was it: Shayla's nerves and excitement quickly turned into anxiety. She had no idea what to look forward to, but she could only hope for the best.

Stepping out the limo, both Paul and Stephanie in front of her, Shayla felt a new burst of confidence that trumpeted within her. All eyes appeared to be on them and for the first time in her life, Shayla felt proud to be a McMahon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Levesque, your office is right this way." A petite blonde replied, appearing from nowhere. It appeared as if Stephanie didn't acknowledge her assistant because of being occupied by her phone. She did manage to smile before walking past the blonde. Paul rolled his eyes at his wife and it didn't go unnoticed by Shayla.

"Hello Melissa, this is Shayla, our new Senior Director of Creative and Talent." The young blonde seem to beam with nerves as she stuck out her hand for Shayla to shake.

Shayla, gave Melissa the one over, observing her up and down, before she cupped the small of hand of Stephanie's assistant.

"Nice to meet you." Shayla said politely. She could feel the shaky palm of the damsel and Shayla could tell she was nervous.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. McMahon. I've heard a lot about and I couldn't wait to meet you."

Shayla stared at her baffled. "You have?"

"Oh yes, I have...I can't believe you are the only McMahon who's never be a part of WWE, I mean, how does that happen? It's so nice to have you here, it must be fun getting to work alongside your family..." Paul could tell that Melissa was gearing up to start babbling, he thought the moment was right to free Shayla.

"Ok, Melissa.' He grabbed both of her shoulders and led her towards the entrance. 'That's enough for one day, let's give Shayla some breathing space." Melissa nodded and headed back into the building.

"She's…_bubbly._" Shayla snickered.

Paul sighed. "I don't know why she so goddamn happy all the time, but are you ready kiddo?" Paul smiled.

It was Shayla's turn to expel a weary sigh. 'I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Paul wrapped his board bicep around her neck. "Well come on then and let's seal your faith on heading to a mental asylum when you're done here."

"Ya really think so brother?" Shayla snickered.

Paul paused as he stopped walking and turned to face her. "Just remember, you've known you've made it, when all your insanity is gone." Paul smiled before walking away.

Shayla wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry at Paul's comment. But one thing was clear: it was going to take more than self-control, to contain all the burdens that was bound to come her way.

* * *

"Hunter and Stephanie wants all WWE talent and personnel outside of the Gorilla in five." A stage hand replied as he stuck his head into the Men's locker room.

"So mates, I heard we are getting a new boss." The Brit Stu better known as Bad News Barrett announced.

"I wonder who?" The power lifter Big E asked.

"Probably some Hollywood narc." Nick, better known as The Showoff – Dolph Ziggler felt the need to add.

"I won't be too sure about that." Colby said to Nick.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"We met with Hunter yesterday and he told us." Joe added.

"Told ya'll what?"

Colby sighed. "He said that she knew the business and she actually wrote tonight's script."

Nick rubbed his palms together. "Oh, so it's a she huh?"

Joe chuckled. "Pump your brakes Ziggy, don't think she is easygoing, Hunter told us not to underestimate her."

Nick shrugged. "Oh really, how tough can she be? She's probably old enough to be my mother."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that bro. And besides it's not about how tough she is, it's more so who she is." Seth interjected.

Nick and the rest in the room looked intrigued. Everyone but Jon who sat quietly in the corner as he tapped his wrists and listened in on the conversation among his peers. Yeah, sure Hunter told them that their new boss was Vince's youngest daughter. This wasn't a surprise.

To the others, The Shield was like Hunter's sons. Everything Shield, Hunter always went beyond the call of duty – that includes the mega push they've received since arriving in WWE. Was it evident that most of the locker room saw them as a threat but what else could anyone do?

"Oh really, who is she then?" The Brit asked. Joe and Colby eyebrows furrowed in amusement as they stared at their co-workers.

"My dear friends.' Colby smirked as the others lent in closer. Meanwhile, Jon couldn't help but snort. He didn't understand what the big intrigue was – another McMahon in WWE was really no big deal to him. 'Well let's just say, there's a new McMahon in town."

"Wait what?' Big E queried.

"Shayla?" Nick added.

"What ya mean, mate?" Stu inquired.

Colby smirked. "Well Hunter told us that Vince's _other_ daughter is coming on board to help Hunter with Creative and Talent. He also said she's a babe too."

"Wait, since when did Vince have another daughter?" Big E queried.

"Wait, now I knew about Shayla, but I thought she like hated wrestling and wanted nothing to do with it." Nick explained.

"Well.' Colby stuffed his hands into his cargo pants pockets. 'Let's just say, she seems to have a change of heart."

"I bet Vince bit her arm off about coming back." Stu added as he threw a towel over his shoulder.

Joe snorted. "Okay guys, we better get going. You'll get to see for yourselves." Joe sniggered as the locker room cleared, mumbles about the youngest McMahon surrounded them. He turned to notice Jon still sitting on the bench.

"Hey man, you coming?" Joe asked while standing in the doorway.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, I'm going." As Jon headed for the exit, before he could past his teammate, Joe stopped him.

"Hey Ambrose, you okay man?"

Jon shrugged. "Yup.' He moved passed Joe. 'I'm fine." Jon left Joe standing there as he headed down the hall towards the Gorilla – eager to see what would happen next.

* * *

"Hunter and I are glad that all of you can join us.' Stephanie paused as she looked around at the rankled utterance of the WWE locker room. 'I know we have a busy night ahead and Raw goes live in a half an hour, so we're going to make this short and sweet." She continued.

Vince stood off to the side, not too far behind him was Shayla. She couldn't be seen but she could see the irked faces of most of the WWE superstars and divas. Stephanie and Paul really needed to speed this process up.

"So, many of you have heard already that we have just assigned a new Senior Director and Senior Vince President for Talent and Creative. ' Paul paused before he continued. 'This young woman is a household name in Hollywood. Many of you might not find that impressive since this is pro-wrestling and not a movie. Put expect some great Creative directions coming some of your ways. As far as the wrestling aspect of business, well let's just say, it's in her blood."

The mutters began to flutter among the group of WWE talent and personnel.

"So without further or due, I would like to give a warm welcome to this amazing young woman who will led the Creative direction of WWE from this point on with the help of Paul – and on top of that she is my younger sister, Shayla McMahon." Stephanie added as the room erupted into applause.

"Just great, another McMahon." Jon heard Phil aka Mr. Best in the World – Cm Punk added with a smirk. Jon wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. As he heard the name Shayla, Jon had to pause. Looking over the heads of his peers, he saw her.

Shayla. The Shayla from _The Bronze_ – was a McMahon.

"Hey Ambrose, what you smirking so hard about?" The Chicago native observed. But Jon ignored him. He knew he had to remain calm and not let this situation get the best of him. One thing about Jon – he had a way of being calm in uncomfortable situations; of appearing not to care when maybe he really did.

"This should be interesting."

Meanwhile, looking out at the WWE locker room, Shayla tried not to stare too hard. Her secret was out. She knew Jon was somewhere in that crowd probably watching her while that smirk that she loved to hate danced on his lips. Or, he held a look of confusion and unsettling emotions about the fact that she know held his rocketing career in her hands.

"Shayla, dear is there anything you want to say?" Vince hugged her shoulder, awaiting her response.

"I'm just glad to be here and I'm looking forward to working with all of you." Shayla murmured politely. Vince clapped loudly causing Shayla to cringe. "Okay so now that we got that out the way, I'm expecting all of you to start carrying you own weight around here. If you have questions, comments, or concerns about anything from this moment forward – Shayla is your guy or should I say girl. Now back to work everyone, Raw is live in 25 minutes." Shayla had never seen her father look so proud before. Shayla could tell that her coming back to join WWE really made him happy and for the first time in her life, she actually believed that she was making her father proud.

The crowd started to diminish as everyone headed back to their prior engagements. Shayla was getting ready to head back to the Talent Relations office when she felt Paul wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you just love the fame, kiddo?" Paul goaded with a sly grin. Shayla elbowed him in the side, causing him to break out into an uncomfortable laughter.

"Shut up, Paul! Just shut up!"

Paul held his stomach, trying to contain his laughter. "Alright, Alright. I'm just saying, you looked so damn uncomfortable up there." Shayla realized that nobody was more blunt then her – except for Paul.

"Well, thanks a lot _boss_. I'm glad you found some sort of entertainment in my demise." Shayla pouted as she began to walk away from Paul.

"I'm just saying, do you really think you can handle this?"

A thick and perturbed silence followed Paul's question. Shayla was definitely unsure and Paul could tell.

"Listen, it's too late for that now. I'm here, aren't I? So just let me make the best of this."

Paul shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say Ms. Senior Director and Senior VP of Talent and Creative."

Shayla gave a pompous grin. "That really is a long title, don't ya think? I don't know how all those letters on going to fit on the metal name plate outside my office door."

"I don't know either. We'll make it fit some way." Paul winked at her before heading down the hallway. Shayla was officially in charge now and her work was cut out for her – the night was just getting started.

~!~

"Is it just me, or can't Vince make some pretty hot daughters." Nick announced to the remainder of the WWE locker room. Top WWE guys such as John Cena and Randy Orton had joined the foe.

"Don't let those looks fool you. Those McMahon girls are feisty." Randy countered.

"So wait, the youngest can be a bitch too?' Nick sniggered. 'She always seemed so nice when I met her years ago."

Randy shook his head negative. "That must have been on her good days, cos she is really a badass with a badass attitude."

John snorted. "She isn't _that_ bad."

"Like hell she isn't." Randy added whilst taking a swig from his bottle of water.

The loud chatter in catering slowly started to die down when Yes movement leader Bryan and Punk walked past as they grabbed bottles of water. But it was too late, Bryan and Punk had already caught the tail of the conversation.

"Don't tell me ya'll talking about her too?" Punk asked the group as he pursed his lips in annoyance.

They all nodded.

"Don't know what you're talking about Punk? Nick proclaimed.

"Cut the crap Ziggy. We all know Shayla is the talk of the locker room right now. The Divas are even talking about her. They're deciding on who's going to go kiss her ass first." Bryan couldn't help but snigger at the Chicago wrestler's comment.

"No seriously guys, what's the big deal?" Bryan asked whilst taking a swing from his water bottle.

At that moment, Colby, Jon, and Joe joined the foe as they happen to walk by.

"The big deal about what?" Joe asked absent-mindedly whilst taking a seat on an unoccupied crate.

"About Shayla?" Nick answered.

Joe shrugged. "What about her?"

"She's smoking hot. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep it professionally." Nick joked.

"You're such a dog man." John snickered.

"No, I'm just saying."

"Oh please Nick. You work around Divas all goddamn day how hard can it be?" Punk interjected.

"Yeah but Shayla isn't no diva."

"Exactly, so you better watch yourself – that's if you like your job. Trust me, I tried." Randy made sure to add.

"Well of course you know all about that, Randall." Punk teased.

Randy smirked. "Fuck off Phil."

"So wait, you mean that you tried to pull a Triple H on the boss's daughter and it didn't work." Bryan asked.

Randy smirked while taking the last sip from his water bottle before throwing it in the trash. "Let's just say, me and Shayla have history." He shared a knowing glance at John, the only one who knew the real story before he turned to walk away.

"Now hold the hell up.' Colby paused before continuing. Him and Randy had a history of problems with each other, but for the past few months, they've been pretty good friends. 'You can't just leave with a cliffhanger like that."

Jon, who stood quickly off to the side not indulging in the conversation – his interest was now piqued.

Randy smirked. He knew that the guys wanted to know, who didn't know already. The only other people other than John who knew among the group was Punk, who he knew could care less and Nick, who probably didn't even know the full story. This was always the best part about being a vet in the business – you always had the secrets about the stories in the WWE locker room. If only those arena walls could talk.

"Sorry fellas, gotta go." And with that he walked off.

"Yeah, I'm out of here too. I'll catch up with you fellas later." John said as he strolled away. Punk and Bryan was next to walk off, leaving Nick solo with the Shield.

"So what do ya'll think? I mean, I heard you guys get hands on treatment with her." Nick queried.

"I mean, it's no big deal really? Yeah she's a babe and everything, but she's not here to be in a contest of who is hotter. She's here to further our careers.' Colby paused. 'So the way I see it, she's a ten in my book."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Col. She's beautiful and everything and Hunter did say she's available, but she's not here for that.' Joe appeased. 'Just think about how many years she stayed away. There was an obvious reason why and for her to come back willing to help out and work with us all, then I don't see a problem."

A thick silence followed Joe's response as Nick found himself in a deep eternal ponder. These guys was right. Maybe now, he could stop being misused and he was eager to see what Shayla could do. Maybe she wasn't like her sister or father.

The hounds attempted to walk away but Nick stopped them.

"So Jon, what about you?"

Jon spun around slowly as his expression was hard – boring in Nick's soul.

He shrugged. "She's fine. I'll do my job and she'll do hers." He simply responded before turning on his heels and led his friends down the hall.

Joe and Colby followed close behind suspiciously. Jon was definitely out of character. Out of anyone they knew, Jon had no problem calling out a hot chick weather she was his boss or not. Something was really strange about his behavior – and his friends knew it.

Meanwhile…

Shayla sat in the Talent Relations office with 3MB's Jinder Mahal, Health Slater, and Drew McIntyre. For the most part, her evening was off to a good start. Raw had started strong with a great opening segment with Phil, her sister, and Kane.

"Okay, boys. Now I know you was supposed to have a match tonight, but unfortunately it appears that the match has been nixed.

"So how come the Shield and Wyatts have screen time tonight and we don't. We're a stable too." Jinder Mahal sassed.

Shayla entwined her fingers atop her lap. "Well the Wyatts and Shield are already involved with their own current storylines and both stables are booked for the evening."

"No disrespect Ms. McMahon…"

"Shayla. Call me Shayla." She spoke over Jinder.

Jinder swallowed the lump in his throat. He could already tell that Shayla was no joke. "Um, _Shayla,_ no disrespect but I just don't understand why we keep getting thrown into these smash matches that's doing nothing for any of our careers."

An expected pause followed his bold comment. "Well, it's above your pay rate to understand.' Shayla remained calm and her tone exceeded polite.

"We're just saying…' But Shayla interrupted him.

"No _you're_ saying you don't like the choices being made when it comes to Creative. I don't hear Heath or Drew complaining."

Jinder looked at his teammates for support but they held reluctant expressions. It was not a good idea to challenge Vince McMahon's daughter – either of them. As Jinder was getting ready to find out.

"Um, but we are a team." Jinder countered.

Shayla patiently sat back in her seat. She slowly felt herself going into McMahon mood. She couldn't believe this, but she was just as groomed and tailored as Stephanie believe it or not. And she was slowly starting to realize that.

"Jinder, let me ask you a question.' She paused. 'Do you think any of the other talent have a choice in what we have them do?"

Jinder and his teammates balked at the question. "No not really –"

"Well then what's the problem?" She interrupted. "Nobody around has a say to do as they please. Not even me – because we simply can't accommodate everybody. Do we understand each other?'

The guys sitting in front of her nodded. Before she could speak again she heard her phone vibrating on the coffee table next to her.

_Need u in Gorilla. Now_.

She stood to her feet after seeing the text from Hunter and the members of 3MB followed.

'Sorry guys, but I have to run. I hope this was a lesson learned." She didn't give them the time to answer before she headed towards the door, leaving 3MB standing alone.

Now walking to the Gorilla, eyes glued to her phone which has been inseparably from her ear or her hand for the past two weeks. Turning a corner, she was cornered by the Bellas Twins as they grinned cheerfully in her face.

"Hello Ms. McMahon, it's so nice to finally meet you. I totally forgot Stephanie had a sister." The busty twin proclaimed. Shayla presumed that it had to be Nikki since many has claimed she got her breast down.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Shayla shook both of their hands politely.

"I'm Brie by the way and this is my sister Nikki, for if you can't tell which one is which."

"Oh trust me, I can tell you ladies apart." Shayla proclaimed. The Twins caught on as they all stared at Nikki's bulging breast that was definitely swelling from out of leather bustier she wore.

"Well if you girls will excuse me, I'm needed in the Gorilla. I'll see you around and good luck on your match." And just like that, Shayla was gone.

"I love her already." Nicole whispered to her sister as they watched their new boss strut her stuff down the hall.

~!~

"So you needed me, Paul." Shayla asked finally reaching the Gorilla.

"Yeah, grab a headset."

Shayla grabbed a headset and sat down between Paul and her father.

"So, how's your first night going, Shay?" Vince asked as he glared at her.

"Actually.' She paused with a smirk. 'Pretty good."

"Well that's good to know. I take it that you're handling business."

"Sure thing dad."

"We called you here so you can see the Shield's match." Paul interjected.

"Well, this should be good."

Hunter looked over to see her conspiratorial smirk as she sat cross-legged.

"Proud of yourself huh?" He teased.

"I'm entitled to be." She countered.

Shayla watched the match extremely closely – finding The Shield to be extremely entertaining. Over the last few months, she found herself watching Jon – but avoiding him at all cause. This was her first Monday Night Raw since working for the company. She was bound to run into him, no matter how hard she _didn't_ want to.

"Layle, what's on your mind?" Shayla glared up at Hunter's smirk.

She nodded. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on.' He laughed. 'Something's on your mind." Shayla caught a glance of her father's pensive gaze. Even if she wanted to tell Paul what was going on – with the CEO of the company sitting right there aka her father, she kept her mouth shut.

Shayla folded her arms along her bosoms. "Nothing."

"Okay well just know that I need you here in the Gorilla for the closing segment."

"Yeah okay.' She nodded. 'I got it covered."

Soon as she said that, the bell rung declaring the end of the match. In a matter of minutes she watched as Gold dust, Cody, and Big Show entered through the curtain. She congratulated them along with Hunter before walking away with him.

"Follow me. I want you to meet the Hounds." Hunter quipped. Walking a few strides ahead of her, she had to jog to keep up with him. "Wait, right now?"

Paul shrugged while continuing to walk. "Yeah."

"Wait, but, um, they just finished with their match, they might need a break or something."

Hunter snorted at her. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"No.' She answered abruptly. 'Of course not."

"Well then come on." He led her to their locker room before knocking on the steel metal door. In a matter of seconds, the two tone ninja, known as Seth answered the door.

"Hey H, what's going on." Colby stepped aside allowing Hunter and Shayla entrant inside. She noticed Jon sitting in a chubby by himself – removing the tape from his hands and wrists.

Shayla felt her breath hitch up a notch as he looked up and their eyes met.

"Boys, I want you to meet Shayla. I don't think you guys have been formally introduced, she your new boss." Paul interjected. _God, they was so much bigger and sexier in person_. Shayla thought to herself.

Colby was first to speak. "Nice to meet you, Shayla." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"This is Joe and Jon." Colby said as he pointed to his stable mates, followed by Joe extending his hand as well for her to shake – and she did.

"It's nice to meet you both." She could feel Jon's eyes boring into her soul.

"So, I'm going to leave you guys alone, let you catch up. Good job tonight by the way guys." And with that, Paul walked out the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Joe spoke up.

"So I heard you was a big Hollywood screenwriter, I expect some great storylines coming our way." Joe teased.

"We'll see, can you boys handle it?"

It was Colby's turn to boost. "Of course we can. We are the Hounds of Justice."

"Good to know, cos I plan on keeping you boys busy." She smirked.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Jon added. Speaking for the first time, his tone was sultry and made Shayla feel extremely uncomfortable.

She immediately looked back down: One thing was for certain, she has never been so afraid of Jon before in her life.

"Um, well if you guys will excuse me, but I gotta run. It was nice meet you." She didn't give them time to respond as she scurried out the locker room. She could hear Joe and Colby say in unison 'nice to meet you too.' But Jon, she could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head.

She had a quick dash to catering, in desperate need for a bottle of water. A fire had ignited her entire body and she needed to cool off.

Once reaching catering, she finally took a deep breath before grabbing a water. As she grabbed for a bottle, she felt a rough palm grab her hand. Looking up, it was him. Those blue eyes sparkled underneath messy dishwater curls that was damp and stuck to his forehead.

There was an awkward silence as they maneuvered around each other, making sure not to come close in contact.

"It's not what you think." She murmured, breaking the silence. Jon turned around to face her – his usual pensive expression still intact.

"So what is it then?" She looked around to make sure no eavedroppers was around.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was."

"I didn't care who ya were." He shrugged.

Shayla looked at him with pleading eyes, but he refused to make eye contact with him. "So wait, you knew?"

Jon snorted at her. "Ya think I'm an idiot. Of course I did."

"So everything that happened, all that you said and did – you knew all along that I was Vince's daughter."

"Yeah. But it's obvious ya don't know one thing about the business you grew up in. If you paid attention you would have known who I am."

She folded her arms along her bosoms. "Well I'm not WWE's biggest fan."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

He scowled at her leaving her without a response.

Jon finally paused long enough to match her gaze. "That's what I thought_._' He continued, taking her silence as her answer. 'Ya have a good night _boss_." And with that he shrugged past her and down the hall.

Shayla felt on the verge of breaking down but she kept it together.

What was once a good night – just turned bad.


	9. Whatever She Says, Goes

"_The seeker after truth should be humbler than the dust."_

_WWE Headquarters_

_Stamford, Connecticut_

_December 06, 2013_

"So, on that final note, let's talk the Royal Rumble."

For the last two days, Shayla had been extremely on her toes – feeling completely overworked. She had to finalize the script for Raw, which she was sure was going to change at least five more times in the next three days – thanks to her father. She had to confirm all the surprise entrants for the Rumble, and help Steph figure out the content for this new WWE Network and finish the presentation for the press conference coming up.

Yeah, Shayla was definitely at her busiest.

"Shayla, did you prepare the surprise entrants for the Rumble?" Hunter asked at the head of the table. Shayla felt restless – running on 4 hours of sleep and 6 cups of coffee.

Shayla sighed. No matter how much she despised this list of surprise entrants – she had no choice to get over her own vendetta about the fact that this Rumble match would probably be the worst ever. But, it was what Paul and Steph – even Vince, felt was best for business.

"Okay, so what about Alexander Rusev from NXT, along with Christian and Sheamus who I said is approved to return from injury.' She paused to observe the content in Paul's expression before she continued. 'Also, we have JBL who will be brief, the Los Matadores mascot and last but not least – Kevin Nash." She continued in disgust.

"Sounds good to me." Paul consented.

"_Sounds shitty to me_," Shayla murmured under her breath.

"I'm sorry Shayla, did you say something?" Shayla sent Paul a glance so deadly that if looks could kill – Paul would be dead.

"Listen, are we done here?" Shayla inquired annoyed.

Hunter sent a harsh glare back at her, but Shayla wasn't fazed by it.

"Actually, no I'm not."

Shayla expelled a magnified sigh that caused everyone to give her a hard expression – including Paul.

'Anyways,' Paul continued, ignoring her hubris attempt to kill the vibe in the room. 'What about Dave?"

"What about him?"

Paul ignored her unknowledgeable remark. "I told you days ago that I just re-signed him."

"And?"

"And.' Paul scowled. 'He's supposed to be returning at the Rumble."

"Well I got some bitter sweet news for you.' She smoothed out the wrinkles on her suit blouse. 'Unfortunately, the information on Dave's return has already began to leak on the internet." Shayla dropped a stack of paperwork in front of him.

"You got to be kidding me?" Paul snarled, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I wish I was, but I'm not."

Paul scratched his head, realizing that Shayla wasn't going to make this easier for him. "How did this happen?"

"Looks to me like someone around here is leaking information to internet sources." Everyone at the table suspiciously eyed each other.

Paul was at his ends as he scratched his nap – this was not a good day for him.

"Okay that's it, meeting adjourned. Everybody out. Shayla, you stay." Shayla shrugged, crossing her legs at the knee as she watched the room clear. It was just her and Paul.

"I can't freaking believe this!"

"Paul, there is no need to panic about it. I mean what can you even really do?"

Paul slouched down in his plush leather chair – there was no point in arguing with Shayla.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know Mr. COO – you're in charge of this type of stuff, not me!"

Paul began to chew on the edge of his thumb. "Well it's your problem now. Bad enough I have to break the news to Dave."

Shayla snorted at him. "Paul, I promise you I will fuck up your plans big time if you expect me to fix every mistake you and your Talent Relations team make."

"Do you talk to them Hollywood directors like that?" Paul chimed; his smarmy comment was received by a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever Paul. You really need to come up with some better ideas creatively, because the crap you're producing is worthless." She snarled while standing to her feet.

"Maybe I will, but in the meantime – take care of this situation."

Shayla sighed. "January 22nd."

Paul shrugged. "What about it?"

"It's Dave's new return date."

"And how do you purpose that? You're just going to change it just like that?"

She sighed. "You asked me to fix it so I am. The January 22nd edition of Raw is the go home show to the Royal Rumble, so there. I just fixed you're problem."

Paul smirked at her while watching her as she swaggered away, briefcase in hand. He found himself pleased at her bluntness – her arrogance. Maybe she was going to be a breath of fresh air around there. Maybe he did need to come up with better storylines.

And that's when he got a great idea.

* * *

_WWE Monday Night Raw_

_Key Arena – Seattle, WA_

_December 09, 2013_

Full circle – she was back to Monday Night Raw. With tonight being the Slammys Awards, of course backstage was hectic. She had to mentally pat herself on the back for not spending so much time worrying about Jon. But she realized that it was time to talk to him. If they was going to have to work together – they had to be on the same page.

Weather he wanted or not.

"Well don't you three look handsome." Shayla quipped when her favorite trio of superstars entered her office to have a seat.

"Well you know." Joe boosted as he took a seat followed by his teammates. She refused to look in Jon's direction – afraid of what his eyes would reveal.

"Shayla you're looking beautiful yourself." Colby added with a wink – complimenting her gray wrap frock with a plunging v-neckline and silver Jimmy Choos.

"Sethie, are you flirting with me?" Shayla teased causing Colby to blush. Joe teased him at the reveal of his dimples causing Shayla to laugh.

"Okay guys, all jokes aside – let's get to talking business." The three guys settled down, giving her their undivided attention.

"Okay,' She continued. 'I know you gentleman are all fresh and clean tonight in your suits, but Ambrose you have a match tonight – against Phil."

"I am aware." He murmured.

"Glad to know.' She smirked, matching his amused expression. His teammates stared at the two bewildered – as if they was missing out on something, which they were.

"I wanted to get ya'll perspective of maybe turning face."

"Well are we?" Colby queried.

Shayla shrugged. "There's a strong possibility you will. I mean, you guys have basically done all there is to do as heels. So once this feud with Punk settles, this is a consideration."

Joe shrugged. "I'm find by that. I mean just think about what happened at Survivor Series, the crowd was loving us."

"Don't you mean you?" Colby added with a smirk.

"Well whatever man. They was still cheering and ain't we a team?' His teammates nodded. 'Well okay that."

Shayla sat amusingly quiet as this encounter took place. "See that energy right there is what I'm talking about. You guys are quickly progressing to be the top guys around here and it takes that energy and positivity that goes to benefit you all."

"I'll admit, I enjoy being heels." Colby added.

"Yeah, but it's only but so much you guys to do. As you know, any great performer in this business knows how to switch things up and start fresh. That's what I plan on keeping you guys doing until you've reached that last milestone. And then the only resort after that, is to split the Shield up."

"Well, we're always prepared for everything you have to offer, even if it means breaking us up." Joe proclaimed.

"Now wait a minute, I didn't say that you're breaking up right now – but I'm sure you know it's bound to happen."

"And we're ready for it." Colby interrupted.

Shayla nodded. "Well then, end of discussion. That's music to my ears.' She paused while she looked down at her watch. 'Now, you guys gotta go. You're presenters tonight and you're coming up soon so go finish getting ready. I'll see you guys a little bit later."

The Hounds stood to their feet heading into the hall, but she stopped them.

"Joe, Colby, would you excuse me and Jon – I need to talk to him one-on-one." Joe and Colby shared concerned expressions but they obeyed by stepping into the hall. Meanwhile, Jon stayed seated.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, snapping the muscles in his knuckles.

"No.' She started. 'At least not yet."

Her comment was received with a slight snicker from him as he folded his arms along his chest and sat back in the chair.

"So what's bothering ya _boss_?"

"Other than the big elephant in the room?" She replied sending him a tight-lipped grin. She watched him stand to his feet and sit down right next to her on the leather sofa – so close that their knees were touching.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened."

His grin became suggestive – his smirk amusing. "Stop it Sunshine. Ya acting like we fucked and you never called me back."

She chuckled while trying to sustain a straight face. "I just don't want you to look at me as some sort of a liar."

That made him laugh. Pithy and implausible. Shayla began to feel irritable – he was seemingly mocking her. "Ya didn't lie to me, cos I don't remember asking."

She nodded slightly, her gaze never leaving his. "I just don't what any issues. This is not easy for me to handle. This is new to me. Guys has never been as nice to me as you were. I just feel like a total moron about this."

Jon nodded while standing to his feet, assessing her. "Well, I don't know what kind of guys you associated with – but they're the morons."

He shrugged before turning on his heels and joining his friends in the hall.

Every time she was around this man, she chocked up – afraid of what to say.

No matter how hard-bitten, how vulgarly plebeian he might be; sadly, Dean Ambrose was growing on her.

* * *

Tonight was one of those nights that was making Shayla run a mile a minute. So when she had to chance to simmer down and take a respire: she did. But in this business, it didn't last long. Heading to catering, she wasn't expecting to run into the WWE Champion, but it's exactly what happened. From her peripheral vision she could see him matching her stance as he stood next to her.

"You know, I never got to say congrats on the job." Randy proclaimed. Shayla reached over him to grab a bottle of water. "Thanks." She replied for the sake of professionalism. As she turned to walk away, she felt him grab her wrist.

"It's not healthy to hold grudges."

Shayla snorted disdain at him. "Don't flatter yourself." In an attempt to walk away again, he stopped her.

"Look Randy, I have a job to do in case you didn't get the memo."

He grabbed her wrist gently. "I know. I just wanted to apologize."

"Oh please. Your sorry has the same affect it did 10 years ago as it does now."

Randy licked his lips. "And what was that?"

Shayla rolled her eyes. "It means very little.' She continued. Shayla could tell Randy was losing his patience with her, but his pride wouldn't allow him to walk away. 'Now if you'll excuse me, there are more things more important then you that needs my attention. This conversation is over." Shayla snatched her arm from his grasp before stomping away from him– her heels clicking against the cement floors.

"Not till I say it is." Randy mumbled as he watched her walk away.

He could tell her attitude had yet to change over the years – and he was sure neither has her feelings. He was going to get through to Shayla McMahon: one way or another.


	10. One of Us

"_Read to live another life, even if only for a chapter." _

_WWE Smackdown Tapings_

_Moda Center– Portland, OR_

_December 10, 2013_

Never before had Shayla seen an arena this empty. All WWE fans had departed, most WWE talent had staggered out to the nearest bar, retreated to their hotels, or hit the road to head home for their next few days off before the last pay-per-view of the year. All the McMahons and production staff were long gone: all that was left was the stage crew, the janitors, and Shayla.

She wandered down to the ring that was in the process of being taken apart. Looking up at the squared circle, and she began to wonder just how surreal everything was for her. It was days before TLC and the last week had just chugged along with many speed bumps. But in the end, she prevailed. She was slowly starting to enjoy the woman she was becoming. The woman from a month ago didn't think she was capable of facing home. She wasn't even sure if she could muster the courage – but here she was. Living the life that accompanied being a McMahon and all its glory. She was slowly evolving and she couldn't hinder the transition. She hadn't had a drink in weeks other than a glass of wine she would sip on at dinner – nonetheless she was sober longer then she has ever been and it actually felt good waking up and remembering where you were or how you got there.

It felt good to be…normal.

"Well, well, well. I thought the _Authority _would be all gone. They're not known to stick around past 11." A cheesy, yet polite voice appeared behind her. Shayla spun around to find a dark and curly head guy standing behind her with a harmless smirk. She's seen him backstage a few times but they never was properly introduced. He was quite attractive, seemed well dressed and smelled decent.

He noticed he was interrupting whatever muse she was indulged in, seeing that she stared back at him with a muddled glare. 'I'm Brad. Brad Maddox, Raw's General Manager." He extended his pale palm for her to shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you Brad." She smiled politely and cupped his hand.

Brad took Shayla by surprise when he held his hands up in defense. "Now I know, I know.'

Shayla felt her brows furrow. "Know what?"

"I know I'm probably the best looking general manager you've ever seen. I know."

Shayla curled a brow at him. He had gone from polite to sleazy within a matter of seconds.

"Huh? I didn't realize.' Shayla smirked. 'I thought only _females_ made comments like that."

Shayla didn't know any better – that scathing comment only encouraged him. 'Well they say you are what you eat."

A look of disgust covered Shayla's blank expression. "Brad, do you talk to my father like that?"

Brad pondered off into the distance. "No."

Shayla nodded. "Interesting. And do you talk to Steph like that?"

"No." Brad's tone got lower and lower to where it was a whisper.

"What about Paul?'

This time he only shook his head negative. 'Exactly my point.' She parried. 'So why do you think it's acceptable to talk to me like that."

Brad shrugged. His once cocky demeanor had just deflated – thanks to Shayla.

"I just thought-" Brad started but she interrupted him.

"No, you didn't think because if you did you would have never said what you said to me."

"Ms. McMahon.' Brad was now sincere and proper. 'I'm sorry if you felt I d-disrespected you. I-I didn't mean to."

With her arms folded along her bosoms – her expression stern. Brad was just another one who fell to the authority of a McMahon. She wasn't offended at all by his comment, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

She stared at him dismissively. "What was the real reason you came over here, it wasn't just to introduce yourself."

"I-I um, me and some of the guys wanted to invite you out for drinks tonight. That's if you want to."

"And whose bright idea was to have _you_ do the honors?"

"Um, I volunteered since we had yet to be formally introduced ma'am."

"Well _don't_ next time.' She snapped. She found pleasure in watching him squirm under her scrutiny. 'And _don't_ ever call me ma'am, do I look like my mother?"

A shy smirk appeared on Brad's face. "Um, actually you do.' He paused before continuing. 'It's um, you have, um the same eyes – they're really, ah, blue and, ah, stunning. Ya kinda got the same, um, cheekbones that are um you know, very ah, sharp and divine-"

"Oh shut up.' Shayla growled but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Watching her face soften, Brad took a deep breath – relieved that he probably wasn't going to be fired. 'Let this be a lesson learned Brad." Shayla giggled before she walked away.

A fresh burst of confidence took over Brad's senses – he was back in business. "So is that a yes?" He called behind her, his arms opened wide – awaiting her response.

Shayla spun around abruptly, smirk still in place. "Yeah.' She shrugged. 'Whatever.' She playfully rolled her eyes before heading to the back.

"Yes!" Brad celebrated with a murmur pulling his elbow into his side, fist pumped and elevated. He had won his bet with the guys to get her to go and plus: he might have just found himself in Shayla McMahon's good graces.

* * *

_Sam's Hollywood Billards_

_Portland, OR_

"Boss lady, glad you finally made it." Brad announced with a grin – all eyes were on Shayla. What she thought would only be a few people, turned out to be to most of WWE roster. From the main eventers to the jobbers. Everyone seemed to feel the capacity of the 2nd floor of the local.

Shayla quirked an eyebrow at Brad's excitement and grin. She realized there was no point in responding to Brad so instead she headed to the bar. A favorite two tone ninja stopped her in her tracks.

"Shay-Shay! Damn, never thought I'll see you outside of WWE."

Colby wrapped her into a giant hug. It surprised Shayla that she and Colby had become so friendly so quickly. Both being Geminis – Roman too; they had the mind of each other and thought alike on more than one occasion.

"Ha ha, very funny Col.' She returned. 'Trust me, I know how to have a good time. Don't let the last name fool you."

Colby wrapped his arm around her nap. "Well alright then. I got one rule: no work tonight!"

Shayla flashed a smile that rare to the others: it was roguish. "No work it is."

"I see boss lady knows how to good time." Nick pointed out as he sat watching Shayla parade around the bar with Colby and Brad.

"I know. Didn't think baby McMahon could hang." Curtis, better known as Fandango added.

"Oh, she can hang." All attention turned to Jon, who quietly sat in the corner; beer in hand as he watched her. It was his first time speaking since they got there. Curtis, Nick, Claudio – known as Cesaro, even his teammate and best friend Joe, stared at him puzzled.

"Oh really?" Cesaro pitched.

"And how would you know Ambrose?" Nick egged on.

A smirk capered on Jon's thin pink lips. "I just do."

He shrugged dismissively before standing to his feet and walking off, leaving his friends intrigued and confused.

Meanwhile, Shayla found herself at the bar with a glass of water and ice. She didn't want to get drunk - she's been doing so good lately. But the strong smell of liquor was getting to her - especially with everyone drinking but her. She allowed a few of the divas, Trinity and Ariana better known as the Funkdatcyls, to convince her to dance with them – so hard that her hair was sticking to the nap of her neck. It allowed her to keep her mind off the substances around her. She knew better then to have _too_ much fun – she was in the oculars of people that not only worked for her, but her father. It wasn't in the best interest to get to comfortable with the others – she was s_till_ a McMahon.

"Having fun?" Shayla looked up to see the slimy smirk of Brad Maddox, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Don't you ever go away?" She snarled, tossing her chocolate locks off her shoulder.

Yet again, her oily remarks only triggered him. "Of course not." He snorted.

She matched his smirk with her own as they sat in silence.

"Do ya mind if I buy you a drink?" Brad asked politely.

"Yeah.' She muttered. 'I _do_ mind."

The smirk that danced on Brad's face didn't amuse her at all, if anything it made her disgusted. "Oh why is that? I get that you're my boss and everything, but this isn't WWE and you're off duty."

Looking at Brad, he seemed quite impressed with his response – but Shayla was not.

"Nope.' She started. 'That isn't the case what's so ever."

"So what is it then?"

Shayla sighed. 'Because I don't drink."

"Well, that explains a lot." Brad piqued up. She instantly feel nauseated. The lingering smell of alcohol around her was tempting. Brad turned to face the bartender as he ordered some of the drinks for the others. She was feeling overwhelmed and stressed – she needed a drink.

The bartender placed two shot glasses in front of them. Brad eyed her, trying to assume her next move – but she did the unimaginable. Instead of pushing them aside, she took a shot glass and placing it between her plump lips, licking the rim as the hot relish slid down her throat.

"Oh! I thought you don't drink Ms. McMahon." Brad blurted out, catching the attention of the others at the bar. "I changed my mind." Many didn't expect her do what she would do next. In a consistent motion, she placed the second shot glass to her lips and repeated what she did the first time, only this time she slammed the glass down on the bar counter. After breaking her promise to herself once a total douche like Brad Maddox comes around, she needed something to get the taste out of her mouth.

It was obvious: she wasn't strong enough to fight this addiction on her own.

She heard a few howls and whistles from her peers but she ignored them whilst she stood from the barstool. "Oh and Brad.' Brad quipped up as he heard her sultry voice. Using her index finger she motioned for Brad to move closer as she whispered in his ear, a huge smile played on his lips. 'Don't ever call me that again, it will be the last thing you do.' She smirked snidely. The liquor was now in full effect.

'Col, I got next." She called towards the pool table where Colby, Bryan and the Usos were indulged in a pool game. Colby sent her a thumbs up with a wink before turning his attention back to the game.

"You have a nice night _Brad_." She muttered with a wink leaving Brad aroused and enthrall. Shayla McMahon was truly one of a kind in his eyes.

* * *

"Boys it was fun taking your money, but I think I'm going to call it a night." Shayla sniggered while stuffing $1500 in her bra. She just hustled Colby, Jon and Josh, of the Usos. Even the World Heavyweight Champion John and Nick got in on the action, but found themselves losing to the young McMahon.

"You know you only won because you're cute right?" Nick chimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Grabbing her oversized Birkin bag from off the chair, Shayla found herself heading to the exit.

"Boss, how you getting home. Do you need a ride?" Colby asked taking Shayla by surprise.

"Oh no, I'm okay Col.' She protested. 'And besides I don't want to cramp you guys' style having to ride with the boss's daughter. I'll be fine."

"Oh come on, it's no big deal."

"No, Col. I'm good. I'll just catch a cab." She waved Colby off before grabbing her coat.

"Okay, let me know when you get back to the hotel." Before Shayla could protest, John intervened.

"Yeah, let me know too."

Shayla smiled at the kindness and concern of her fellow wrestlers. "Okay dad 1 and 2, I will."

"Good." John smiled. 'Now let me help you catch a cab."

Shayla sighed. "John, I can catch my own cab."

"Listen here Shay. If something happened to you because you were hanging out with us, your father will have our asses." John laughed – but he was dead serious because it was the gospel truth. Vince would flip his lid if he even found out she was hanging out at a bar with the wrestlers of his company – with any wrestlers at that.

"Look, I'll be fine. See you guys Sunday."

The others said their goodbyes as Shayla headed out the bar exit. She instantly started towards the corner, trying to haul a cab, put at this hour – it appeared that none wanted to stop for her.

"Having a hard time boss?" The raspy voice behind her was something she knew all too familiar.

She spun abruptly – her prediction being correct. Jon stood behind her with his hands snugged into his ripped jeans' pocket, while only wearing a hoodie in the crisp night air of Oregon.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked dryly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Just trying to get some fresh air."

Shayla frowned at his remark. "Oh." Instinctively, Jon folded his arms across his chest, his eyes boring into hers.

"Watchu thought I was doing?" He quipped.

"Feeding that disgusting you have." She matched his stance – her arms folded along her breasts, her chin held high.

Jon snorted at her – amused. "And what would that be?"

"Smoking."

Jon smirked whilst folding his arms along his board chest. "I remember a little lady telling me it was a disgusting habit and I shouldn't do it anymore."

Shayla looked at him amusing. "Oh really? I didn't say all of that. I wonder how many little ladies have told you that."

He shrugged. "Plenty. But only one of them really mattered."

Shayla felt her cheeks get hot as she began to blush. She linked her arm with his.

Jon lowered his eyes at her as she nuzzled her body closer to his. "What are you doing out here anyways? Did ya follow me?" He teased.

Shayla punched his arm. "Shut up asshole. I came to catch a cab." She yelped, whilst she blushed at the rare sound of Jon's pure laughter.

"Okay, just checking. Ya probably won't get one at this hour."

She shrugged. "I'll wait."

There was a comfortable silence as Shayla rested her head on his arm.

"Jon?"

"Huh?"

"Where's your coat?" She muttered.

"Inside. I stepped out to think, didn't expect to run into ya."

Shayla lifted her head off his shoulder to stare into his intense blue irises. "To think? About what?"

"Stuff."

Shayla began to play with the cuff of his hoodie. "What kinds of stuff?" She murmured.

"Since you asking questions, I have one for you."

Shayla nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"I saw what ya did back. Why'd you do that? The thing with Brad."

His question taking her by surprise. "Do what with Brad? You're jealous?" She teased.

A snigger was released from his lips before speaking up. "Of you and Brad?' He snorted. 'Of course not."

"So what is it then?"

"Ya told Brad you don't drink and then took that shot."

"What's wrong with that?" Even though she was attempting to be impish about the issue, she couldn't look Jon in the eye.

"I don't like you when you're that way." He admitted.

"Why not?' She shrugged. 'Everyone else do."

"I'm not everyone else."

Absent and speechless, for the first time in her life – Shayla had no comeback for Jon's claim. She outlined the cracks on the sidewalk with her eyes, refusing to look up at Jon.

"Look at me." He rasped at her, linking her chin with his thumb and index finger. Hesitantly, she obeyed – afraid more of what his eyes would tell rather then what he'll actually say.

"Jon,' She murmured. 'You might not like it, but I won't make it if I don't."

"It's a shame you feel that way." He quietly dissected her with his gaze.

"Like you're any different from me." She pursed her lips in annoyance. They both knew that her question wasn't necessarily one, rather a statement. He knew the answer. He understood.

Jon nearly snorted at her. "Listen, doll, stop acting like ya know me cos ya don't."

"What?" She stared puzzled and bewildered. Shayla was taken aback by his statement. His penetrating gaze had softened as he tried to read her expression.

"I might be a bit unhinged – I'm sure ya aware,' He gave her a one over. 'But don't take me for a fool. The reason ya feel like you're always going to find your answers at the bottom of a glass just cos you're stressed out about self-entitled people problems. I highly doubt that."

"Oh really? And how would you know. You only knew me a month – not even that, before I got to WWE." She snapped, folding her arms again.

"Ya might be one of a kind in your own right Shayla – starting with your last name.' He went on. 'But ya no different from any other woman I've met before."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Ya might be right. But I'm no idiot. I'm captain of the fucking obvious."

"Well too bad then; because you are wrong."

There was a weird and uncomfortable silence again as Shayla made yet another false attempt to catch a cab. Jon snorted at her – her arrogance and bluntness. Shrugging her aside, he extended his arm towards the moving traffic and within a matter of seconds, a cab stopped for her.

Shayla pouted like a petulant child while Jon winked at her – holding the cab door open for her. The cold cancelation in his eyes had disappeared and he was back to his charming ways.

"I guess this is goodnight boss." He smirked, still holding the door for her.

Shayla couldn't help but smile as her and Jon shared the same amused expression.

Jon continued to smirk at her – he knew he had gotten to Shayla McMahon. "Night Ambrose."

She closely watched his eyes slightly become sad. Little did she know, hearing Ambrose from anyone else didn't bother him as much as hearing it from her. Jon stood in pure silence whilst he watched her cab pull off into traffic – just like that she was gone _again_ and he still wasn't able to say to her what she needed to hear.

Meanwhile, Shayla sat staring out the window at the drifting clouds in Oregon's night sky. Jon was able to get her head again – and she didn't like it.

* * *

_WWE Headquarters_

_Stamford, Connecticut_

_December 13, 2013_

She should have been at the airport 20 minutes ago to head to Houston, but of course: Shayla was running late. She was expecting to head to Houston with the rest of her family the following morning, but she was sneaking off early to have lunch with a few of the divas that asked her out.

As she attempted to sneak past the open door of her father's office so she could head home and grab her luggage before heading to airport; she didn't make it very far when she heard her father's booming voice.

"Shayla!"

_Shit._

Her options began to play in her mind. She could pretend not to hear him and keep going – but probably would never hear the last of it. Or she could just go and get it over with.

_What the hell. Mind as well get this over with._

She backtracked, sticking her head into the room. "Hey dad." She chimed – false grin on her face.

"Hey.' He said confusingly. 'Where you jetting off too."

"Well, um I should have left for the airport 20 minutes ago; did you forget I have to check on the setup meet with David to finalize Raw." Shayla was imploring for her father to let her go about her day, but the indifference exploit of his eyes, caused her to slide down into one of the plush seats ahead of Vince's desk.

"Already? I thought you was traveling with me tomorrow?"

"Well you know – there's nothing wrong with getting a head start on things." Vince's face was still diplomatic – but he wasn't going to press the issue.

There was something more important to address.

"I need to speak with you first Shayla. And speaking of finalizing Raw and TLC, I need your answer right away to give to Creative."

"Dad, did you forget I run Creative?" Shayla was simply confused at this point.

"I know.' He consented. 'But this out of your hands really. All I need is a yes or no from you."

Shayla instantly wasn't fond of the direction of this conversation. "What is it dad?"

Vince sighed. "Now I'm sure you are aware I'll be making an onscreen appearance with Steph and Paul on Sunday for the unification of the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships."

"Dad, enlighten me on something I _don't _already know.' She interrupted him. 'Creative is my department, so yes I am aware."

Vince folded his hands atop his oak desk. "And Paul brought something interesting to my attention."

"Oh really?' Shayla snorted. 'And what was his g_enius _idea?"

"Well,' Vince paused, prolonging his response. 'He suggested you join me."

Suddenly, she forgot all about getting to the airport. _Everything._ She had to have misheard him. She _had _to. "Come again?"

"I want you to join me onscreen at TLC, that way you can be introduced to the WWE universe, since Stephanie told me you've been trending on the web since taking on the Senior Director position.'

Vince noticed her silence so he continued. 'Shayla this is a big milestone for your future with WWE and I expect for you to never let me down." His tone was recognized as his salesmen voice. Vince McMahon has been known to come up with some of the most bizarre ideas in his days, but this idea was insane and was sure to drive Shayla bat shit crazy. Bad enough he had Paul in his ear – who was even better known to some of the most risible ideas; hint, hint: the Attitude Era. But yet, those ideas often made for great television, but this time around for Shayla, it wouldn't.

Shayla shook the cobwebs from her cranium, everything she was thinking was a blur but she was able to muster up a single word answer.

"No."

"No?" Vince repeated; confused.

"Yes. My answer is no."

"Shayla…"

"No dad, let me just stop you right there.' She spoke over him. 'So let me guess that the whole ultimatum thing, you remember? The thing about me keeping my pride intact and blah, blah, blah – was some big ass scam for me to come back and be a part of your show?"

"Watch your tongue young lady.' Vince scowled at her like she was a petulant child. 'Shayla, I know that you're uncomfortable with the whole situation, but it's only for one night, I promise."

"Oh please dad, drop the act alright.' She antagonized. 'You going to tell me you promise just like you promised you wouldn't have me be onscreen."

"I never promised you that.' Shayla stared agape at her father, his veins revealing themselves from underneath his redden skin. 'You might not like this, but you still will respect me."

"And when will you start respecting me. I said NO!"

A thick silence followed her outburst. She watched her father take a deep breath as she watched him rest his head back, closing his eyes.

"Listen dad, I get that you're stressed but so am I. I just can't do this. Bad enough I still have to obtain my duties backstage, for press conferences, and meetings. I'm sorry but, I'm not Steph and Hunter. I can't juggle all that – have all that pressure on my shoulders." Shayla pleaded her claim as she watched his eyes pop open. He lent on the desk, staring at her harshly.

"Shayla, I didn't tell you before but after tomorrow, I've really been considered retiring the Mr. McMahon character onscreen and just staying behind the scenes."

Shayla was stunned at her father's confession. The Mr. McMahon gimmick that her father portrayed was a standpoint for WWE – without Mr. McMahon, there was no WWE.

"Dad, why would you do that? You just can't hang it up like that."

"Shayla, it's time. It's time I let Hunter and Steph take the wheel.'

He watched as Shayla mouthed the word 'WOW!'

'Now Steph and Paul are the heels and have this whole best for business scheme. That is why I need another authority figure to rebel against them – someone with equal power. What better choice than another McMahon."

"Now wait a minute.' She interrupted. 'I thought you said it was only for one night."

"It is, for now at least. TLC will just be a test run. If we see a great reception from the WWE universe the way we've seen from those on the internet, than we might have a great storyline that can condemn some of the newer talent as many of those guys will help you defy the Authority and vice versa."

Shayla sighed. Yet again, being the astute businessman Vince was – he had a point. A damn good one.

Still Shayla wasn't all that convinced. "Vince, you already know that if I say yes, it comes with a price."

Vince already knew what she had in mind. She was truly his daughter and when she called him by his first name, she meant business.

"I'm already ahead of you Shayla.' He started. 'If you say yes, you have complete creative control of the direction of this storyline, unless you're overruled. If you can get with that, then sign on the line. I have the performance contract." Vince placed the suddenly familiar stack of papers – something she had seen a lot of in the past few weeks as she looked over the contracts of most of the roster.

It shouldn't have surprised Shayla that her father had a contract already typed up and ready for the ink of her signature to dry, but before any of that; she had a lot of thinking to do.

She eyed the contract as some sort of trick, but never picked up the loitered pen in front of her. Pushing the contract away, she stared at her father will pure intensity. She wanted him to hear her good - _very_ good.

"I'll think about it. Just know that if I sign this, I'm doing it on my own terms." She pointed a lone finger at her father.

Vince nodded. "As you wish. But I need an answer by Sunday."

"And you'll have one."

"Good.' His voice boomed. 'I'll see you in Houston then."

"Yes you will."

* * *

_**A/N: Is Jon being a hypocrite?**_

_**Sound off please...**_


End file.
